Pluviophillia
by Pen Sil
Summary: Rain is the one type of weather she loves the most for she loves him more than anything. It was under his tender care that she grew into the woman and the person that she is; under his love that she grew beautiful. Like flowers under spring rain.
1. Stress

I usually don't write long ANs, but I figured this deserves an explanation. About two years ago I started writing a very long TsuKyo fic - as well as a long YamaHaru fic that acted in the same universe - that I have now given up on. A year later I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue it because it occurred to me that the mains were slightly ooc. It was enough for me to feel disgusted that I had written fifty-thousand words on it - and over 20k for the yamaharu one.

So I decided to do something I hadn't done before; make a list of prompts and start writing on them in an attempt to get to know the characters better. This became the sixteen one shots that lie ahead of us now. In spite of having started out as prompts they started acting in the same universe, but they're all mixed up. I decided to stick with the time I wrote them for the way to categorize them which is why they don't appear chronologically.

Because I wrote a series of prompts for both YamaHaru and TsuKyo, and they act within the same storyline these two will be uploaded side by side - the yamaharu one as you know is called Pluviophillia and the TsuKyo one is called PowerPlay. Have no fear, though; they can be read and understood without the other.

Since this series is already finished I will be uploading a new chapter every second week - and a TsuKyo chapter in the weeks in-between - so if you find it interesting there's no need to fear this will remain unfinished.

* * *

**01 : Stress**

* * *

Haru rounded a corner and skidded on the spot trying to regain her balance before she could continue.

Regaining her balance she sped up and hurried down the small street.

She was in a hurry.

She had studies before gymnastics and then she had classes and in the breaks she would have to study strategies with Reborn - if he would leave Tsuna for the afternoon.

But she had work to do and if Reborn wasn't there she would have to do it on her own. She knew that very well. The Family wasn't an easy place to work within.

But she was stressing. And that wasn't good.

Catching the other corner she stumbled and the ground rushed towards her.

"Up we go."

Hands grabbed her around her waist and suddenly the sky was flying towards her. "Hahi!"

The world spun and she landed on someone's shoulders. "Wha-!"

Laughter bubbled through the alley and when she had caught her breath she was able to look down. A mess of black hair met her gaze and she sucked in her breath. "Yamamoto-san?!"

"Well, who else?" he laughed and she realized he was already running again.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. Her cheeks were reddening, she knew it and she really, _really_ wanted to get down.

His laughter was her only answer and she took the time to calm her beating heart. Her eyes scanned his frame and she noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing his school uniform, shigure kintoki was on his right shoulder, and two bags were hanging from his left shoulder.

"You've been on an assignment."

The laughter died in his throat, but he continued to run as smoothly as ever. "Is that accusation I hear in your tone, Haru?"

"No," she immediately countered. "But it is worry. When will you sleep?"

"During class," he said matter-of-factly.

Her gasp of horror nearly knocked her off his shoulders.

"Careful," he added and gripped her legs a little tighter, making sure she didn't fall off.

"How did you ever manage to enter high school?!" she exclaimed as he easily rounded a corner, one of those she had trouble with when she was in a hurry. She felt a twinge of awe; he really was on another level than the rest.

"Guesswork and a good eye for patterns," was his only answer.

"Right," she muttered. How could he see patterns in the exams papers?!

Deciding it was time get off she gripped his shoulder and swung herself onto the path. The world swirled and Haru staggered as she landed, hurrying after him.

His sharp brown eyes met hers and a grin of challenge cut through his usual smile. "You're up early," he commented and his speed increased a little.

Was he really challenging her? Or was he testing her?

"Of course, I'm up early," she replied on a huff that had her breathing coming out weird. Her speed faltered for a moment. "I have gymnastics."

"Will you be okay? Using so much stamina?"

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," she snapped, her speed lowering again.

Giving up she moved to a fast walking pace.

A grin crossed Yamamoto's face and he slowed his pace as well, grabbing her bag. They battled over it for only a moment before she gave in. "Are you done pushing yourself?"

She shot him a glare that only lasted a moment. "You know I have no obstinacy when I'm like this," she argued. "It's not fair for you to prove a point."

He laughed shortly. "That may be the case," he said. "But you don't have the stamina to push yourself that much either." His hand landed on the top of her head and she pouted. "You're only human after all."

Battering his hand away she shot him another glare. "If I'm human then what are you? Why are you up so early anyway?!"

"Well... I've heard people call me a monster," he said, scratching his chin in thought, his eyes on the open sky above them.

She gasped again, horror-stricken, and he laughed. "I am a part of the _mafia_, you know, Haru," he reminded. "To normal people we _are_ monsters."

"But we're not like other Families!" she protested. She shouldn't have brought it up.

"I don't know about that," he replied, and for a while he didn't show her any interest.

Haru knew he was just waiting for her attention to drift off to another topic and she knew he wouldn't allow the conversation to continue down the road it was going. He'd never wanted pity before and he wouldn't want it now.

...so as they stopped by a red light she gave in. "Why _are_ you on your way to school this early?"

"Kendo," he replied cheerfully.

"What? But you aren't- you haven't been part of a club since you entered high school!"

"I know," he grinned. "But they asked me to practice with them, like so many other clubs and I decided to say yes. It's fun to have mock battles without a serious outcome."

The world seemed to brighten, to warm a little as she watched him smile at the sky. She and the other girls were all worried about the guys. They knew that the Family was taking a toll on them and the prospect of them changing for the worse was one of their worst fears. But now... she could see that he wasn't likely to change - he still loved exercising and competing for the fun of it - and it took a heavy load from her heart.

"Can I come watch?" she asked before she realized what she was saying.

"I thought you were busy," he grinned and she pouted.

Then he grew serious. They had reached the school gates; Hibari had already had them opened. "But not today," he said.

Her heart ached a little at the quiet tone he used and she turned to look up into his face. Smiling gently he placed a hand on her head again. "You're too busy," he said. "When you aren't pushing yourself. When I haven't been on an assignment. I promise you can choose the date and I'll challenge the captain."

Her heart stopped for a moment.

... what was this?

She was sure her cheeks were flaming.

"Why?"

"I want to look cool, of course," he said matter-of-factly.

And then he was off, having completed his task of flustering her beyond belief.

* * *

Well. That's it for today!

Thanks to my wonderful beta as always for getting and exterminating my grammatical mistakes. Her link is on my account!

As always; reviews are love! Thank you for reading!

Cheers!


	2. Ice

**02 : Ice**

* * *

It was a hot summers day and they were sitting in the garden outside his father's dojo. She was typing away on her laptop, completely engrossed in some Vongola business.

They were just home on an unofficial trip, but Vongola's main strategist doesn't go on holiday. It bored her bodyguard immensely. So far he'd spent the hot day going through basics, had cleaned the whole damn dojo's floor, and now he'd made lemonade.

Haru hadn't looked up once. Takeshi was sure that she couldn't become more like Gokudera unless she started sneering at people. It wasn't likely to happen… But if she did he'd have to make a few calls to get an exorcism.

And she looked so lovely too, sitting in her summer dress by the pond, her long hair waving in the breeze.

He liked her company and he'd offered to accompany her when she went home to visit her parents. In theory she was still a university student, after all. Her parents didn't know about her main job. That didn't mean she didn't need protection. The only one more likely to get kidnapped was Sasagawa's little sister, but Tsuna had her covered twenty-four-seven.

He almost pouted, that's how bored he was.

Looking down at the lemonade on the tray beside her he saw that the ice cubes had almost melted.

An idea struck him then.

Reaching down into the carafe he grabbed several pieces of ice and, before she could notice anything unusual happening, he'd moved behind her and grabbed the neck of her dress. Roughly pulling it back, he promptly dropped the sugary pieces of frozen water down her back.

Her scream of hahi'ed outrage was so satisfying he felt the boredom leave his system.

He started laughing.

"Takeshi!" Haru cried and rose with a flourish of the blue summer dress, the colour of which reminded him a bit too much of the colour of his Dying Will flame. She'd put her computer down. "You - Hahi!"

She seemed to fight to not ache her back and he assumed a piece had slid farther down. A moment later two pieces fell to the ground.

He started laughing again.

"You know I hate cold!" She cried. "Why'd you do that?!"

He tried to stop laughing. He really did. "I thought it was perfectly sensible," he declared when he finally managed to control himself. Bad trait in a hitman, he thought. Not that it mattered. They were safe.

She opened her mouth to berate him again, but more ice fell to the ground and she closed it.

Narrowing her eyes, Haru spun on her bare heel and headed for the main house - and probably the shower.

… Hmm… Not a bad idea.

He had reached her before she'd made it to the veranda. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She landed against his chest with another exclaimed "Hahi!" and when she looked up he grinned down at her. "Want help -" he trailed his fingers slowly up her spine "- getting rid of them again, Haru?"

Her face turned as red as a tomato. "No," she declared after a moment and slipped out of his arms.

He watched her go, knowing she wouldn't be able to focus on work for some hours.

He'd have to apologise to Tsuna later.

Oh, yes…. It had definitely been worth it.

* * *

I remember this to be a really fun write. Rereading all these while I edit kind of makes me want to write one called Sexual Harassment - since Takeshi seems to be doing a LOT of that.

Anyway, thanks a lot for your reviews - I DO wish you'd actually read the AN of the first chapter, but I'm at least happy there's some enthusiasm for the story :D And, of course, more reviews are always welcome!

Until next time!


	3. Love Letter

**03 : Love Letter**

* * *

There was something lying on his shoes in his locker.

She'd only passed him and seen it out of the corner of her eye. But Yamamoto's reaction was enough to tell her she'd been right.

_SLAM!_

"Hahi!"

"Sorry, Haru," he laughed before she could turn back to berate him.

Unlocking her locker Haru turned so he could see her smile. "It's okay," she said. "Though I still can't believe you're so insensitive in your reaction to confessions."

"I have my circumstances, as you well know," he said and she sighed, smile falling. Yes, she knew.

"If you keep reacting like that people are going to get suspicious," she argued.

Takeshi's eyebrow rose considerably on his forehead. "Are you saying you want me to get a girlfriend, Haru?"

Haru almost dropped her indoor shoe. How had the conversation turned to this? Of course, she didn- no! That was absolutely _none_ of her business. What was she thinking anyway? She had sworn to become a working woman who focused on the Family and not on love! "I'm sure that's none of my business, Yamamoto," she said and laughed uncomfortably, humorlessly. Then she turned to put her indoor shoes back in the locker. "But... if I was that girl... I'd definitely be hurt to see my feelings trampled on so carelessly."

"Liar," Takeshi declared and suddenly he was hanging on her shoulder.

Her face flushed and she turned to glare up at him. "I gave up on Tsuna years ago. You know tha-"

Haru's face turned scarlet. He was only a couple of millimeters away.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed and pushed at his chest. "You've been spending too much time with foreigners, Yamamoto!"

"Maybe," he laughed. He'd merely stumbled; no way would she ever make him fall or lose his balance seriously. She knew that. In one swift motion he'd grabbed both their bags and was on the way out the door.

"Hahi! Wait!" she exclaimed and hurried after him. "Where are you taking that?"

He grinned over his shoulder. "We live in the same direction," he argued. "I might as well walk you home."

"Why?"

"You're an important asset to Vongola," Yamamoto said, suddenly speaking in Italian. "As the only Guardian currently at home - other than Hibari - it's my duty to take care of you."

Duty, huh?

"You don't have to!"

"'Course I do," he laughed. "I'm pretty stupid, and so is Sasagawa. We wouldn't survive without your plans."

"That's not true! You're both really intelligent."

"Don't lie, Haru."

She pouted and he laughed again. "You're not stupid so stop saying you are. That's lying too, you know."

"Nah," Yamamoto said and nudged her with his elbow. "It's called making people underestimate you."

"Maybe so... but still –" she was looking down, crestfallen "- if you say it enough times you'll start believing it."

"That's not true," he said, and suddenly his hand was on her head. "I once believe it. I thought I wasn't worth anything if I couldn't play baseball. Thanks to Tsuna and everyone else in Vongola I don't believe that anymore."

A smile tugged at her lips now and she dared to look away from her shoes. Good. "Really?"

He grinned. "Yup."

Now her smile was back to its complete Haru-ness, a beam as powerful as the sun. "I'm glad."

There was an immediate urge to hug her, but he resisted. Better to tease her than to give in, he figured. "So when is your next tournament?"

"Hahi? Why?"

"I promised to film it for Sasagawa, since she's in Italy."

"I'm sure Kyoko can live without it."

"But I want to see! I miss sports and it'd be a great opportunity to get into the feeling again."

"Just start playing baseball again."

"No way. I might waver when it comes to Vongola activity."

"I'm tattling to Tsuna."

"Aww, come on, Haru!"

* * *

Well, that was another one.

The idea actually came from one of the first chapters in Hibi Chouchou. You know, the one where the mmc, who's pretty afraid of girls, gets a love letter and he gets so surprised he just slams the locker closed again xD it was great. I laughed for five minutes straight. Well, this probably isn't as humorous as that, mainly because it's not drawn but *shrug*

I hope you like it! If you did leave a review! And thanks to those of you who already did!

See you in two weeks - or, to those of you who read PowerPlay, in a week!


	4. Price

**04 : price**

* * *

"Haru?"

It was one-thirty in the morning and he had just gotten back to HQ from a mission, so Takeshi had _not_ expected her at his door as soon as he was out of the shower and back in decent clothing.

He'd never seen her so miserable before.

The faint make-up she used was smeared with old tears and yet new ones were running down her cheeks at the very moment. Her shoulders were hunched and her clothes were in disarray. Her whole body was shaking with ... he wasn't sure what. Desperation seemed a good word at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi," she hiccoughed in Japanese, something she probably hadn't used in months. "I - I just didn't want to bother K-Kyoko and ... you're the only one I feel I can - can talk to about this."

The half smile Takeshi had been wearing immediately fell and he quietly ushered her inside.

He knew she was a cry-baby. At nineteen that had not changed. But this was different. It was as if her whole world had collapsed.

And she was just standing there, in the middle of his flat. What was she even doing at HQ? Didn't she have university in Bologna with Tsuna, Gokudera, Sasagawa and Kurokawa?

Rubbing her eyes she shot him a wobbly smile. "This... could take some time," she whispered and then held her breath, as if she was holding back a sob. "Should I make some tea?"

He didn't know what possessed him to do it - he had straight anti-Haru policies, but apparently they weren't working at this moment - but before he could stop himself he was reaching out with the intent of pulling her into a hug. The urge to hide her from the world was so strong he had no power over his actions.

"No!" Haru stepped out of his reach, her eyes suddenly wild with panic. "If you - if you –" and the tears started again "- I'll surely br-break."

Did this woman know what she was doing to him? She couldn't know, but it hurt to watch her like this. It hurt as much as knowing his father had once been murdered in a future that would not happen. It hurt as much as he had been hurting when he had first met Tsuna.

It was excruciating and he didn't know what he could do to remove that look in her eyes.

So he did the only thing he could do; he smiled a smile that felt as hollow as it had ever been, and said quietly "tea would be nice."

When she broke the first cup he ordered her to sit down.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and started gathering the pieces. "I'm so sorry."

"Haru," he sighed and knelt in front of her. "Did you not hear me? Please go sit down. I'll take care of this."

For a moment she just looked down at the broken cup. Then she put down the sharp pieces and rose.

The silence that filled the room as Takeshi prepared the tea was only broken by her sniffs and sobs. It was a thick uncomfortable silence and he wished she would start talking.

The smell of the traditional Japanese tea calmed her a little. "It's been so long since I've had this," she said and her voice sounded more normal. She was speaking Italian again.

"I brought it back from this assignment," he explained.

"It's good," she said and lifted the cup to drink.

He watched her without comment, without touching his own tea. Her hair, her beautiful hair, was in disarray and there were dark rings under her eyes. Had she been tossing and turning, unable to sleep?

When she put down her cup, Takeshi handed her his. "Have you calmed down now?"

Haru tried a smile, but it quickly fell again. "Yes, a little. Thank you."

She sipped from her cup and then looked around at the room, before she started to speak. "I was called back here rather suddenly," she said slowly. "Because Shouichi had been kidnapped by another family."

"Ah." Takeshi had a very bad feeling about where this was going. Shouichi had been working as the head strategist for Vongola since Tsuna had officially stepped up as boss and he had become famous for having an uncanny ability that lay beyond his age. Of course, few people knew that he had memories and experience that he shouldn't have and this was one of the reasons why he was such a genius.

Takeshi had also known that Haru was expected to step up as his assistant or even as the future head of the strategy division since Shouichi much preferred scientific research to what his current job was. But it had not been expected for her to fulfill this job so soon. What had Tsuna been thinking? She wasn't ready.

"Tsuna and Hayato were both against it," she continued as if she had been reading his thoughts. "But Nono insisted it was a good time for me to be tested and Reborn agreed. I dunno –" a tear slipped down her cheek and she sniffed, but did not remove it "- it feels like they were trying to teach me a lesson."

Anger was slowly growing in his system. He had a feeling he knew what that lesson was.

"It was terrible," she whispered and suddenly she started shaking again. He had to take the cup out of her hand so she would not spill the hot tea all over herself. "It had gone almost as planned, but there had been casualties on the enemy side. I had predicted that," she added. And then she suddenly looked up, her eyes wide with fright. "But it didn't hit me until they came home; those casualties are my fault! I might as well have killed them!"

"No, Haru," he said quickly and rose. She followed his movements as he made his way over to her.

Instead of taking hold of her - he wanted to hug her, or shake her - he knelt in front of her. "You did a wonderful job. Irie came home unscathed, didn't he? The team sent out acted as planned, right?"

She nodded.

"Do you know how hard it is to predict another Family's movements? You have to be extremely intelligent to be able to be so accurate, Haru," he said and a little light came into her eyes at the praise. Just a little bit. "You chose the road that would lead to fewest casualties, right? On both sides, I mean."

She nodded again and this time he could not help the urge to touch her. So he reached up and pulled a strand of damp hair away from her face and then proceeded to dry her cheeks. "In this world," he said gently, "we cannot avoid murder. You knew your hands would be soiled with blood, Haru. You've talked about it with Tsuna before. We've talked about it, as well."

She nodded again. She had closed her eyes as he continued to slowly trail his fingers over her face. She was so thin and fragile at this moment. And she had almost been broken.

Takeshi knew he had to keep an extra eye on her for the next couple of months. "It's a price we have to pay," he said. "Returning Vongola to a vigilante group takes time. And even after we return it to its original form some of us will have to keep soiling our hands."

"How have you been able to live with it for so long?" she asked. Her eyes had opened and she was looking at him with a clear gaze, for the first time that evening.

He smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and kissed her palm. "There are things I wish to protect," was his simple reply. Then he grinned into her palm and bit her.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed and rose suddenly. "Takeshi!"

"Serves you right for getting so gloomy on me," he laughed. He sobered quickly, though, and rose, offering her a smaller smile. A more sincere one. "Welcome in the Family, Haru," he said solemnly.

She mirrored his smile, but for a moment said nothing.

Then she spun and moved over towards his bed. There she grabbed the bag, which held Shigure Kintoki. "Will you help me with something?" she asked while removing the binds on the sword.

Unease immediately settled in his system. "Depends on what it is."

"Will you cut my hair?" she asked. "With this," she added and held out the shinai to him.

"Why?"

"I want to do something symbolic," she admitted. "And ... it's Takeshi's sword. A sword that has seen plenty of bloodshed, but hasn't lost its way."

"You're going to have to go to the hair dresser's afterwards," he warned her. "I can't do a proper job with it."

"Sure," she replied and he took it.

She moved so her back was to him and he marveled at her trust in him. Here they were; a small woman and a hitman feared across the globe; he with a sword in hand and she with her back to him, patiently waiting for him to cut off her hair. It was amazing, really.

Reaching out he ran his fingers through the soft curls, feeling the loss of them already. Then he wrapped the auburn silk in his fist, lifted it a little, and cut it off.

They stood in silence as the strands fell to the ground. The katana returned to its shinai form and his hand fell away. The cut was straight, but looked choppy because of the angle and the tangles. It was a poor job, but ... when Haru turned around again she looked radiant.

"Thank you," she said, and her eyes shone again. A little more dimly, and she seemed more mature.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked, feeling a little amused.

She grinned up at him. "It's a price I had to pay."

* * *

Well, this is actually published on wednesday, unfortunately. I was reformatting my computer today so yeah… I had some trouble getting my Pages program to work. But now it does. And here it is. HAlf an hour late.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

This is actually one of my favorite scenes that I wrote with them. It's inspired by one of xxkoffeexx's fics. I think it's called Charm Point. But I just like the idea that Takeshi was involved with Haru's hair becoming short and cute.

So yeah… this was a thing.

See you in two weeks!


	5. Dog

**05: Dog**

* * *

KLANG!

SMASH!

THUD!

"Hahi!"

Haru looked up from her desk in a rather belated reaction. She'd been chatting with Shouichi over his safe connection on a problem with the American mob and she had to get their report finished for Tsuna before the meeting tomorrow.

It wasn't a problem to get it finished, but her work did have a tendency of pulling her in to a degree where she lost all awareness of where or when she was. A bad habit she'd picked up from Shouichi and Spanner over the years.

Looking around she noticed a hole in her office window from which sharp sunlight was penetrating.

But what had made the hole in the first place?

Before her eyes had even moved to the floor a white dog in full armor came jumping right through the wall with an "Arf!"

"Hahi!"

Gentle blue flames were emitted from it's ears.

"Jirou!" she exclaimed and it suddenly made sense; Takeshi had been playing baseball in the yard again.

The dog barked in greeting and grabbed the baseball on the floor. He moved over to be petted by the strategist. "Your master is as reckless when he plays baseball as ever," she said and sighed. "And I'll probably have to be the one to tell Tsuna."

The dog had closed his eyes in appreciation, but now opened them to look up at her. He threw his head towards the window and she laughed. He was excited to get back to the game. "You get going," she said. "I have to keep working on this."

Jirou snorted and dropped the ball to carefully grab her sleeve with his teeth. He pulled just as gently, as if saying he wanted her to come along as well.

"I can't walk through walls," she protested, but the dog just snorted and pulled a little more.

Haru was forced to follow him out of her chair if she didn't want her blouse ripped to shreds. Hopefully she could talk him out of it when he saw she couldn't pass through the wall.

She stumbled a bit when she had to avoid the broken glass, but arrived safely at the wall. Jirou had let go of her blouse to pick up the ball again. He pushed at her legs with his muzzle and she had to walk forward. She stumbled again and her hands flew up to save herself the fall.

But instead of hitting the wall, the ring on her right hand flared with blue flames and she passed right through it.

For a moment she just hung in the air, staring at the horizon.

With a sudden blast of realization she remembered that her office was on the second floor.

Haru didn't even have time to scream as she plummeted to the ground.

There was a sound of running feet and suddenly she was flying in another direction.

Her shoulders hit the soft earth of the flowerbeds she and Kyoko had spend many hours on during spring.

Laughter rung in the air and she opened her eyes to stare up at Takeshi. He was kneeling above her, his knees in the dirt on either side of her thighs and his palms resting beside her head. And he was laughing at her.

"T-This is all your fault!" she exclaimed in indignation.

He stopped laughing and looked down at her. "Don't blame me for what happened," he said with that smile that always made her blush. "Jirou has his own agenda."

"And what might that be?" Haru huffed. She really wanted him off her. It wasn't appropriate behaviour.

There was something in his eyes she didn't like. "Hmm… I could venture a guess and assume he wanted you out of the office and relax your brain a little, very like his master, really," Takeshi postulated, but she knew he wasn't done teasing her yet. "Or he might have wanted to create a situation."

Haru knew she shouldn't ask. "What kind of situation?"

The grin he presented her with was so much like that of a dragon she almost gave in to the urge to flee. "Any kind of provoking situation, I imagine."

Her eyes widened and she tried to scramble away from him. In public?! Did he know what kind of target she would become if he showed her any interest? Well… she was a target already, but it would make her even more of a target. Someone who couldn't just be forced to work against her Family - in that case she could just make bad plans - but also someone who could be used as a hostage. If someone knew of her feelings for-

His knees snapped shut and caught her thighs before she could get anywhere. "What are you really afraid of, Haru?" he asked. "Did you really think I gave you that ring because it could protect you?"

Her fingers dug into the dirt and she stared up at him. She'd been trying not to assume things for so long. "You'll have a weakness," she whispered. "Your loyalty will be parted."

"My loyalty has been parted for many years now, Haru," he sighed.

No. There was no way they had been dancing around each other for that many years. No. She was misinterpreting it. And anyway, she didn't want that kind of relationship. She wanted…

Haru, closing her eyes, tried to ignore the way her heart ached for him. She didn't want to see him looking at her with that open face, without his usual smile, with eyes that could see past all her walls. But before she could push him away - either with words or motion - he had grabbed her and twisted her - "hahi!" - so she was suddenly sitting in his lap, looking up at his smiling face.

"You can run from this all you want," he told her cheerfully. "But you are not as good at it or as enduring as -"

"Getting cocky, are we?" she interrupted, having accepted his silent apology. He'd felt her fear, and though he was threatening her they were now on equal ground. No matter where she was sitting.

Takeshi's eyebrows rose suggestively and she blushed. "Careful with your vocabulary there, Haru," he teased.

She spluttered, but before anything else happened she was attacked by a large dog, who pushed her back into the flowerbed. Jirou nuzzled her neck before starting to lick her face.

It took her a moment to get free, but when she did Haru found herself laughing so she had to clutch her stomach.

Jirou had returned to Takeshi's side, looking expectantly up at his master. He sighed and rummaged through his pockets. "Okay, okay, you did well," he admitted and handed it a snack. Then he rose and offered her a hand.

She hesitated to take it.

"You need a break, don't you?" he asked. "Come and play some baseball with me."

"Baseball…" she muttered and he nodded. "That's right! -" she bounded to her feet and slapped his arm "- you smashed my window!"

"I did not!" he exclaimed in mock horror.

"Don't lie! That's the third time this summer! I'm not telling Tsuna!"

"And you want me to? Do you know how much paperwork he has? Hibari has traumatized him already. I don't want to be the one to shatter his mind."

Her gasp of indignation almost pushed her off her feet. "You - You! So you're just going to leave the responsibility in my hands?!"

"Pretty much," he laughed.

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW!

I've been gone forever! I'm SORRY.

I just started angsting about some details in this one but due to lack of obsession with this series I've been unable to corret them. Well, it's probably alright - sigh.

Finally I've decided to continue publishing. I guess what's really missing is one story and I think I can always write that later when I find my obsession once more.

Anyway. Here it is. I hope you like it and haven't completely given up on me.

See you next tuesday.

\- Pen


	6. Refuge

**06: refuge**

* * *

The twist of the lock resounded through her small flat and Haru turned away from her work to watch it open apprehensively.

Kojirou glided inside, located her and settled on her shoulder. Haru petted the swallow absentmindedly, smelling the tang of blood in the air. At the first _drip_ of the heavy red liquid hitting her floor she was out of her chair and across the room.

Takeshi stumbled in, yawning. Haru came to a halt in front of him and he leant against her unabashedly. "Mmm," he sighed in bliss, his arms coming around her. "That's better. You can just carry me to bed from here, Haru."

"Very funny," she said, trying to check if the blood was his. Until then she knew she would be unable to concentrate on much else. "You're heavy."

He turned a little in her hold and she allowed him to pull her closer. "You can stop groping me now, Haru," he grinned, his breath warming her neck. "I'm perfectly alright."

"Hahi- I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't," he chuckled, but he was still holding her in a bone-crushing hold. Was he shaking?

Haru took her time pulling her hand through his dry hair, and enjoying the feel of him safe. It was almost too easy to ignore the sticky feeling the blood created. She'd have to clean the flat thoroughly to make sure no trace remained - not that she thought there'd ever be problems.

"You're not going to bed as messy as you are," she declared, and with shaky gait she helped him to the bathroom. "So take a bath and don't come out until you're clean! I'll leave fresh clothes at the door."

But Takeshi wasn't letting go of her just yet. "How about you help me?" He yawned greatly, theatrically. "I'm so tired I might not be able to do it on my own."

Haru blushed to the hairline. "You can drown in the tub for all I care," she declared, pushed him into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

With a sigh she turned to the dirty floor, pulling up the sleeves of her now filthy sweater. She'd have to clean the floor now.

The first thing she did was march back to the still open door, look outside to check no one had seen him come - there was no one there and, really, considering the time she wasn't surprised - grab his key and close the door. The lock clicked automatically.

She'd given him a key after he'd picked her lock twice. It was easier than trying to argue with him. Since then she didn't go a week without seeing him.

The water had been turned on in the bathroom and she busied herself with cleaning up the mess he'd made in order to ignore her own embarrassment. Kojirou sat swaying on her shoulder as she worked, his little claws digging into her sweater.

—

Haru was making tea in the kitchen when he emerged from the bathroom. She froze, holding her breath when the door first opened, and relaxed as soon as it closed again.

She'd changed into her nightgown, figuring that since it reached her knees and elbows, and was in no way revealing, that it was perfectly decent. Haru knew that with how late it was there was no way she could get back to work now so she might as well go to bed when Takeshi did.

Kojiro had settled in the window, and gave a small chirp of greeting as Takeshi made it into the kitchen. Before Haru could turn to greet him his arms had settled around her again.

"Hahi! Takeshi!"

"Sorry," he said, cheek resting on her head. "Just let me be."

"But…"

She was aware he was shaking again. It wasn't much, just a slight tremble that she wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been holding her so close. Her heart went out for him, aching painfully.

It was easy to ignore the fact that he had neglected to put on the t-shirt she'd laid out for him when she turned to look up at him. He watched her solemnly as she reached up and touched his cheek. "Are you okay?" she asked, voice quiet. She knew he wouldn't be there if he was, but she had to ask.

Takeshi touched his forehead to hers, and closed his eyes. He looked more relaxed now, but Haru wasn't convinced he was alright.

When he stepped back a moment later he said "I am now." He was smiling again. "Thank you, Haru."

She felt a little exasperated at his antics, but smiled none the less. "You're welcome," she said. She could tell he was more in control of himself. "But you know you can always talk to me if you need it, right?"

He nodded. "I know."

And she knew it was unlikely he ever would. She just hoped that being there was enough.

Haru forced a smile. "Alright. And now for some tea before bed."

"No, that's really not -"

"I insist, Takeshi," she said. "It's mint and will make you sleep like a log, meaning there'll be no night-time - what did you call it? Groping?"

His grin returned. "But, Haru," he said. "I thought we'd established you were the one groping me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she sniffed indignantly, but her cheeks were flushed again. "Takeshi's the pervert here. Not Haru."

"I wonder about that."

But that wasn't the real reason for her insisting he drink it and they both knew it; the mint tea would also make sure he slept so deeply he wouldn't dream. That meant no nightmares, something Takeshi was grateful for.

Haru crawled into her small bed twenty minutes later, feeling all too self conscious. She scooted all the way over to the wall, trying to make enough room for them both. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was okay, she told herself. He was so exhausted he wouldn't do anything, and even if he hadn't been on a long bloody job he still wouldn't touch her inappropriately. He respected her even if he had a tendency of messing with her.

Takeshi slid in beside her, but instead of awkwardly trying to keep space between them he pulled her close, his arms locking in place around her waist, his nose resting against her neck. Her short hair was probably tickling his nose.

Haru didn't protest. She relaxed in his hold, enjoying the way he was no longer trembling. His breathing was steady too. For once she allowed her heart to rejoice at their closeness, ignoring all the protests of her mind. She'd never protest; it was their agreement after all.

When an especially bad job had taken its toll on his mind Takeshi couldn't come back to HQ. It happened every so often because in spite of how much of a naturally born hitman he was, he still didn't like killing people. In those cases he'd appear on her doorstep, exhausted. Sometimes she'd find him sleeping on her sofa when she came home from lectures, or she'd be home and they'd spend the day talking of trivial things. The point, however, was that at the end of the day he wouldn't be sleeping on her sofa; he'd join her in her bed, falling asleep holding her close. Much like a child would hold that particular teddybear that made you feel safe in the dark.

When Haru woke in the morning he'd be back to his normal cheerful, slightly annoying, self and she'd be relieved. He never spoke of what he did, but she knew that coming to her somehow healed some of the scars he was inflicting on himself for the sake of the Family. And since that was the case she didn't mind being his refuge.

* * *

Well, Look who's uploading on the correct day!

I really didn't feel like it but here it is. Hopefully I'll be able to keep uploading on time from now on since I go back to uni next monday! Whoop, whoop! I've really hated not being able to actually do something and it's been impossible to find a job.

ANYWAY!

This is actually one of my fave pieces. There isn't too much angst and it's just everyday banter between them. I actually rewrote this piece because I really hated the first version I wrote and I'm really satisfied with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy this one :D and please tell me if you did!

Thanks for reading and remember; reviews are always appreciated

Cheers!

\- Pen


	7. Swordplay

**07: swordplay**

* * *

He was amazing and that was that.

Though Haru had known Yamamoto for several years now, and she'd gone to most of his baseball games as well, and had seen him hit home-run after home-run with his amazing strength and fantastic intuition, she still found herself mesmerized at his skill.

When he stopped playing baseball and started focusing more on Vongola activity, started taking jobs for Tsuna, Haru started going to his dojo instead. In the beginning it had been to make sure he did his homework, to help him study even if he didn't think it important. Eventually she had started taking time to watch him go through his routines; the kenjutsu inherited and developed through ten generations of apprentices and masters, going through a direct line all the way back to the first Vongola guardian.

It had always been beautiful to watch.

… but watching him against an actual opponent was absolutely breathtaking. She could only imagine what it would be like to see him in a serious battle fought with katana and not with shinai, could only imagine what it would be like to watch him use his Dying Will.

Haru shuddered at the thought.

It was thursday afternoon and the third day of Reborn's absence. He had dragged Tsuna out by the hair one late monday evening, much to the amusement of Lambo, who had then been forced to tag along, for a week long training excursion. Not even Gokudera knew where they had gone.

That had meant Haru had time for a break from her strategy training and Yamamoto had immediately seen his chance at keeping his promise.

He'd met with the captain of the kendo club the day before and had arranged the match, before coming to Haru's class when she was free and practically dragged her off for the dojo, only to place her so she could have the best seat.

She'd protested loudly all the way there, but had fallen silent as the two men laughed and got ready.

It didn't take long before she became spellbound by their performance. She didn't notice the students filling the stands, whispering in amazement at the two swordsmen, nor did she notice that time passed as they took points from each other.

All Haru saw was the dance and how beautiful Yamamoto had suddenly become. It was almost disgusting, she chided herself, how a man showing a little muscle could make her, someone who had decided to focus solely on her intellect and career, swoon so easily.

Not that kendo matches when it was a sport were like real fights. They involved a lot of standing still, Haru noticed, and she had a feeling they spend most of the time judging the other. It required discipline and a very sharp eye. You had to be lightning fast and couldn't let your guard down for a second. The first to strike at the right time, and the one to follow the techniques best was the one who won the point.

… it required more brain than she knew many would admit - mainly Gokudera - and Haru thought this proved, once and for all, that she was right when she said that Yamamoto wasn't stupid.

And then it was suddenly over and the two were taking off their men - the helmets they wore as part of their armor - grinning at each other.

The captain of the kendo club was panting as he bowed to Yamamoto. "It seems I've met my limit," he said and then lifted his head. Haru saw he was trembling slightly; fatigue or fear of the assassin? Had he sensed what hid behind the smile? "I've never seen someone fight quite like you do."

Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly and then bowed. When he rose his usual grin was properly back in place. Haru had sensed his seriousness from the time he had put on the helmet, she was certain she'd even felt traces of the killing intent that made him Varia Quality - though he had refused to work for them.

"As you well know, senpai, my father owns a dojo," he said. "Our style didn't die out during the Meiji restoration so it must be the samurai blood running through my veins."

"What? Are you trying to make your victory less than it was?" the captain laughed and Haru thought there was something underlying it. There seemed to be an edge to it. "So you don't have to join the club."

Oh… so that was it… he was just another crazy captain like Ryohei, who wanted the best for his team.

Yamamoto laughed again. "I'm sorry, senpai, but I really can't," he said. "My part-time job takes too much time and energy."

There was a collective moan from the stands and Haru looked up in surprise to see all the students gathered there. They obviously wanted their kendo team to win the national tournaments.

"Haru," Yamamoto said.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed, not having noticed him moving over. He was sweaty; his hair was plastered to his face and she could smell him. "You smell awful," she declared and pinched her nose.

He grinned down at her, bowing over her, and she felt some of his sweat drip down on her. "Is that the reaction I get?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Take a shower and you might get another reaction," she declared and then waved him off. "Don't worry, I'll wait here."

He glanced up at the many students, who were watching them and understood; she didn't like an audience any more than Tsuna did. "Alright. I'll see you soon," he said, and retreated across the dojo, clapping the still shaking captain on his shoulder as he passed.

As she watched the students leave the dojo, chattering excitedly, cheered in spite of the coming exams, Haru realized that he had been using Shigure Kintoki.

"Hahi!" she exclaimed and rose. He'd used that heavy shinai, which was supposed to be active only when he used Shigure Soen Ryuu… but… her brain stumbled over its own logic. But his only style was Shigure Soen Ryuu!

"Exactly," spoke a voice and she gasped in surprise, turning to see Takeshi leaning against the door.

Embarrassed she covered her mouth; she'd spoken the thought out loud.

Yamamoto laughed and pushed himself off the wall.

"But… but you used Shigure Kintoki, right?" she protested, through her fingers.

He grinned and she immediately knew she'd hit the head on the nail.

"But then… how… how did it not turn into a katana?" she asked, unable to comprehend what was right in front of her.

Yamamoto's grin widened and he put his hands on his hips, leaning forward. "Come on, Haru," he said, laughter in his voice. "You know me better than that. You're smart enough to not let prejudices get in your way, right?"

Her eyes grew wide at the challenge. "But is it… even possible to do such a thing?" she whispered, her hands falling into her lap.

His hazel eyes grew solemn and his smile faded. "I just proved it, didn't I, Haru?" he asked.

For a moment she met his gaze without realizing how close they were; he had invented steps and techniques that negated the assaults of his opponents, techniques he had never tested and yet… they had worked so perfectly.

Yamamoto seemed to understand what was moving through her mind for he nodded and straightened. "So?" he asked, his smile back in place. "Did I look cool?"

Haru didn't immediately understand what he meant. He was muddling her brain by his mere presence and it was harder to think than she liked.

… or maybe she was just so deeply soaked in her own denial she was fuddling her own brain.

Then the memory suddenly came back. He'd told her that … that other day.

"Yup," she said, deciding to tell the truth for once. She beamed up at him and had the pleasure of seeing him start a little. "You were really cool!"

It fazed him for only a moment, then he smiled and knelt in front of her. "You owe me your favor now, Haru," he said and her heart stilled at his quiet voice. It was calm and without its usual lilt; the one he used along with his smile and his laugh.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered. She'd never seen him like this before. The way he gazed at her now, she'd never seen anyone look at another person in that way. There was a quiet intensity in the way he held himself, a seriousness she hadn't seen in him before, and she wanted to believe it was her doing.

"Don't you know anything about european chivalry?" he teased. "When a knight wins a tournament he also wins the favor of a maiden."

She blinked and then blushed. "But, Yamamoto-san, we're Japanese!" she protested feeling very self-conscious at the thought. She didn't owe him anything, she didn't want to.

The air around him changed; it seemed to have grown a little darker. "But we are part of a mafia Family," he said and then suddenly rose. "Which means we might as well follow their rules."

For the first time she felt her survival instinct kick in around him. She'd never been afraid of him before, but she was suddenly aware of the enormous power he held. He could harm her so easily. "What's…." she trailed off, looking up at him.

Reaching down he touched her temple, gently. "For today," he said slowly, and the cheerful side was rushing back into his demeanor. "A name will be enough."

She blinked, suddenly feeling safe in his presence again, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Name?"

"Start calling me by my first name, no honorific, and I'll be satisfied," he said, grinning down at her.

She gasped in horror. "I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because -"

He raised an eyebrow and she blushed.

"Haven't we known each other for long enough?" he asked her. "We'll be relying on each other in the future. I think it's only fair."

"But it's improper!"

"When we start working with Italians it won't be improper anymore," he argued, laughing.

"But we aren't Italians!"

* * *

Sorry this is late.

xD I think that is becoming my default AN introduction. But yeah. Uni is awesome! And it's not like I've completely given up on uploading ;) so It's ok, right?

Anyway, I quite liked writing this one :D So I hope you enjoy it as well.

OH AND IF YOU ENJOY MY STUFF! **I am currently publishing an original story on dA **so if you like my stuff check it out! I'll just add the description down here:

**_"When Emily and Lucy's parents died their only living relative is a strange younger sister of their mothers, named Brooke, a kindhearted but messy young woman who spends more time talking to the fire in the stove and the brooms in the cupboard than watching where she walks._**

**_But their aunt is not the only one inhabiting the dark halls of their new home. Lights float around after dark, a large grumpy cat sits on the garden wall, and a cursed king sits in the attic._**

**_The sisters must learn to tread carefully and keep their wits about them if they are to learn their aunt's trade; Magic."_**

See you (hopefully) in two weeks!

\- Pen


	8. Squalo

**08: Squalo**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief within the Tenth's Family Superbi Squalo can walk down a street without being noticed by most.

… until he starts yelling…

… or attempts to kidnap Haru.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

"HAHIIIII!"

But as it was… there was no one to hear them in that small street of Namimori where the young woman had grown up, except maybe the neighbors, who were so used to strange things happening to her that they didn't even bother to come to her rescue.

Currently she was holding on to the bars of the garden fence with all her might, while the Varia Captain was holding on to her ankles, trying to drag her off. "LET! HARU! GOOO!"

"VOI! YOU LET GO, YOU BLOODY CRAZY WOMAN!"

Squalo digged his heals into the ground and increased the strength with which he was pulling. To hell with treating her well just because she was the katana brat's woman or because she was Sawada's precious strategist.

But Haru had changed her mind and she suddenly let go. Twisting in the air, she somehow managed to use the assassin's surprise to get out of his grip, only to land on her feet while he stumbled into the hedge on the other side of the road.

"OI! YOU DAMN BRAT!" he yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I could ask you the same!" she cried, glaring at him. What the fuck was with this woman, he wondered. She wasn't afraid of him at all. "_What did you call me?!_"

"I CALLED YOU A BLOODY CRAZY WOMAN!" Squalo yelled back, unable to contain himself.

"What do you mean "crazy"?!" she snapped and then she pointed at him. "I'm obviously the sanest person in this whole Family, while you are obviously one of the craziest!"

"WHAT?!" he all but screamed in her face.

"You heard me, Squalo," she said, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "I know you're insane, but you're not deaf."

He wasn't sure whether to take this as an insult or a compliment. The latter, he decided. "VOOOIII! YOU'LL COME WITH ME NOW OR I'LL FORCE YOU, DAMN WOMAN!"

"Squalo!" someone exclaimed in outrage and they both turned to the owner of the voice. It was Tsuna, looking terribly worried and slightly annoyed. Behind him Yamamoto was trying not to laugh and Gokudera was looking horrified at the idea that anyone could disrespect his boss. "Didn't I tell you to _ask_ her?"

"Hahi! Tsuna! What in the world are you doing here?" Haru asked at the same time as Gokudera said "Oi! You useless shark! Try to do what the boss is saying for once in your life!"

"VOI! That has nothing to do with this!" Squalo yelled, but lowered his voice none the less. "You damn brats might think it necessary but a proper Man of Honour would never ask the help of a woman."

Haru gasped in outrage and then crossed her arms. "Well, now I'm certainly not helping you!" she cried and turned her back to him.

Several things happened at the same time. The first was Tsuna weakly saying "I wouldn't do that if I were -", but he cut himself off with a shriek. Haru felt a rush of air at the same time as Tsuna started speaking and jumped at the sound of clashing steel.

She had a feeling she knew what had just happened.

Slowly Haru turned back around, almost afraid of what she would see, though she was sure she already knew what it was. She'd been right, of course; in his provoked state Squalo had swung his sword at her and Yamamoto had stepped in, protecting her back.

"That was close," Tsuna sighed and Haru caught him drag the back of his hand over his forehead. When he spoke up next his voice was hard. "Squalo, step down."

The Varia Captain reluctantly lowered his sword and Yamamoto did the same, the katana returning to a shinai. "Haru," he said. "Don't ever turn your back on someone while speaking such words. It's dangerous."

"Hahi!" she whispered, her voice hoarse from shock. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto-san."

He grinned. "You owe me now."

"But he's your master!" she protested.

"Oi, oi," Squalo drawled. "Quit flirting, katana-brat. I'm still taking her with me."

"Not if she doesn't want to, you aren't," Takeshi replied good-naturedly. "Maybe you should try asking her and she might go with you willingly."

"VOI! I'M NOT ASKING -"

Gokudera groaned and rested his palm over his eyes for a moment. "Oi, Idiot-woman," he yelled. when he straightened again "If he'll tell you what the problem is would you be willing to help him even if he doesn't ask?"

Haru twitched in annoyance, but ignored the nickname for once. "Tsuna?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Is this Vongola business?"

"Well… it's Varia business," he sighed. "But Varia business is Vongola business. So yes, it's Vongola business. I recommended you myself."

She nodded slowly and turned back to Squalo. She had to bow to look under Yamamoto's arm. "What is it you want me to do?" she asked.

Yamamoto looked back at her and then, seeing her serious expression, stepped aside. She was all business now. Squalo straightened, looking surprised at her change of heart. "The boss wants a new hideout," he said gruffly. "But he wanted the best strategist the world could offer to design it and sent me to get that person. Never expected it to be a little girl."

"Hahi!"

"Don't start again," Gokudera moaned.

"Stay out of this," Tsuna ordered. "Haru, what do you say? Working for Varia isn't easy and you have entrance exams soon. Those are important to you…"

Haru grinned. "I forgot to tell you," she said. "I got our school to send my grades to Bologna university and I've already gotten the answering letter. All I have to do is pass the next couple of months and I'll be okay -" she met Squalo's gaze "- I have conditions," she said and he sneered, starting to protest. "The first is complete immunity from Varia."

"VOI! WHO -"

"The second!" she grounded out and to her great astonishment he fell silent. "Is extra protection while working with you - because I know your boss is not going to listen to any agreement set down by anyone."

"THEN WHAT'S THE BLOODY PO-"

"The point," she said, interrupting him again. Haru saw the vein pumping in his temple and the way his hand clenched around his sword, and she was glad to see Takeshi mirror the movement. "Is none of your business. But if you want to ask for my help instead you can do that."

"LIKE HELL!"

"Then," she said, and turned to Tsuna with a smile, "Boss. Would you mind writing up a contract?"

"Not at all," Tsuna said, a tight smile on his face. The situation had made him tense up as well. "But please stop provoking him, Haru."

"I'll try," she said.

"_Voi_!" Squalo ground out, but the air seemed to have gone out of his catchphrase. Then he turned on his heal and stalked down the street. "I'll be back for the contract later, Sawada. The boss will have it tomorrow," he called over his shoulder and then, before vanishing, "and I'll be back for you next week, little girl. You better be ready! Bring whomever you like with you for protection as long as he's Family."

Then he was gone and Haru fell to her knees with an exhausted sigh.

Tsuna and Takeshi hurried to her side. "Are you okay, Haru?" Tsuna asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're trembling."

She forced a smile for his sake. "I'll be fine," she said. "But that was really scary."

Takeshi laughed. "You did very well," he said, resting a hand on the top of her head.

She pushed it aside and met his gaze determinedly. "I'm not done," she said, her voice going back to normal. "I'd like to request your assistance," she added. "Will you go with me to Italy? I'll do that thing you requested two years ago."

He looked confused and then started laughing. "Fine," he said and grinned. "You're on."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Takeshi."

* * *

Hey guys :D sorry this has taken so long. Damn I can't believe I wanted SO long with sharing this one with you. It's one of my faves!

But yeah. Life has been busy and I fell in love and was rejected and all kinds of other shit happened. So now I'm finally over that and back. Aaaaand using this to procrastinate from writing exam papers.

Anyway. I hope you enjoyed reading this piece as much as I loved writing it.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. See you soon!

\- Pen

P.S. if you can't see what she promised to do was I'll give you a hint. It's what happens in the piece called Swordplay


	9. Hitman

09: hitman

* * *

There was a sense of danger in the air...

Haru felt it too, he thought as the strategist shuffled her feet and moved a little closer to him, her eyes traveling around the market stalls on the pretense of checking out which ones she would like to visit next.

Takeshi knew it wasn't the way to go about it but at least she understood what her instincts were telling her.

The angle was no good, though, he thought as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled again. He knew someone was following them, but he needed proof as well as identity of their stalker. He needed to know who it was before he took action after all. Their level, affiliation, amount of knowledge gathered on them already. That was all things he needed to know before he disposed of the bastard.

If it were CIA, MI6, Interpol, or some other "official" government organization he needed to be more careful with how he dealt with it. They might even have to go underground for a while if that was the case...

If it was another Family then he needed to know who it was. It could be a rival family who wanted to get to Haru or him - for more than one reason - or it could be a single soldier who wanted revenge and then killing him might come with the anger of a whole organisation - depending on his rank.

And then there was the question of the hitman's level. Was he even alone? Takeshi wasn't sure.

"Takeshi," Haru said, returning to Japanese for privacy. Then she did something he hadn't expected. She reached up and whispered into his ear - in quite a sultry voice, too - "I'm sorry about this. But I couldn't think of any other way to make the language shift seem natural. What do you need to figure out who's following us?"

Had he not been so on edge he would have probably laughed; it was amazing how she could make something so serious sound so sexy. Instead he grinned, following her lead. "I need another angle, since he's probably in my blind-spot," he said in a low voice, and grabbed her yaw when she started to move to look over his shoulder. To keep up the pretense he kissed her chin. Well, maybe it wasn't as much pretense as he would like it to be, as much as it was her little play that had turned him on. Damn woman, she'd probably become more and more of a distraction as time passed. And she might be going too far with this act, though she'd obviously been considering bugging equipment. "If you want feel free to drag me around really suddenly at a random moment..."

She hahi'd suddenly getting the implication and he kissed her neck just under the jawbone near her left ear. It was amazing how little she was protesting...

Hell, if she wasn't dragging him back to bed he was throwing her over his shoulder to do it for her.

The thought had barely registered in his mind before she'd grabbed his hand, stepped out of his grip and started dragging him back the way they'd come, and then his brain was back in working mode. Damn.

Takeshi scanned the crowd behind them as quickly as he could and his eyes caught very quickly on the brown locks of an Italian amongst the Chinese. It was his features and taller build that gave him away, and the fact that Takeshi knew his face. He'd seen it in Tsuna's grimoires.

The documents had said that this guy never worked without his partner, who was, unfortunately, a sniper. This was bad.

Takeshi let his gaze wander on, a lazy grin spreading on his face as he let his eyes flow to the woman in front of him. They could work this out if they could keep this act up.

They weren't actually there on vacation, or anything like that. No. Haru was there on official Vongola business, representing Tsuna in a deal with one of the triads. Takeshi was there for two reasons; the first being that the Han were never going to listen to a woman. The Italians were the same in that sense but as long as she spoke for the boss or to their own Family they respected her, which was enough. Usually. To make sure things went smoothly Takeshi was wearing a ring of his own, that matched the one he'd given her the Christmas prior - fake wedding rings for the purpose of showing a claim he had not officially made yet. The second reason for his being there was simple; protection. Haru's powers lay in her brains and though she had once been a splendid gymnast she had never learnt to defend herself. She was too valuable and her abilities too sought after to not be under full protection of one of Vongola's top assassins whenever she was out on official duty. Well, any duty, really.

Considering the importance of the meeting and the timing, they were there to stop her, not take revenge on him. And considering that, it meant their dear little stalker would be acting soon.

On that thought Takeshi changed direction and dragged a confused Haru into a shadowy alley. Trash was littered there, hidden from the afternoon sun, and a small stench that hadn't reached the Main Street wafted into their noses.

Before Haru could protest Takeshi buried his nose in her neck. Had it been anyone but her he wasn't sure her reaction would have been enough to fool a hardened sniper, but since it was Haru he had nothing to worry about.

"Ta-" she started to protest, when he grabbed her left hand, its back landing against the dirty brick wall. She tried again but squeaked and tensed when he bit her earlobe.

"I'm going to activate your shields," he whispered and attached his lips to her neck. He did not move from there, did not open his mouth to taste her delicious skin, did not bite to mark her. No matter how much he wanted to he had work to do, and he was grateful to his old master for teaching him true self control.

As he mentally reached out for his flames in her ring he felt her shift her head in what would have given him more access, at the same time he could feel her working her jaw, and he'd bet his sword that she'd closed her eyes.

The ring activated and blue flames subtly started moving down over her body. They'd become so subtle even he wouldn't be able to see them and the sniper, who had no knowledge of these things would be even less prepared. It was the best he could do to protect her at this point.

Takeshi dragged his mouth away from her neck and took hold of her face. She opened her eyes and glared up at him making him laugh. "Oh, come on, Haru. Don't look so cross. With this your life won't be in danger."

"And what about yours?" she hissed. Takeshi could feel her breath on his face and he had to control himself not to reach down and kiss her. Instead he moved his thumbs over her cheeks, pressing down a little on her high cheek bones. She really was beautiful, even when her eyes were swimming with worry, which, in spite of the fact that it was unnecessary and should have been insulting, was flattering in its own way.

"You underestimate me, Haru," he said and bowed his head to kiss the bridge of her nose.

"And you're taking advantage of the situation," she replied, though the expression in her eyes had softened and her cheeks had turned pink.

"Whose idea was this to begin with?" He grinned when she flushed.

Instead of giving her the time to answer he grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back into the street, where he hailed a cap.

* * *

Haru sighed and looked down at the two cups of hot nettle tea in front of her on the counter. She'd chosen the brand because the herb removed headaches very well and they always helped her when she had all-nighters to get through - that and a very strong brand of coffee - but unfortunately this particular headache couldn't be dealt with with herbs alone.

She wondered briefly what would happen if she tried to seduce him to keep him at the hotel. But even Takeshi knew when work was more important than pleasure and the meeting tomorrow was just too important to put at stake by ignoring this assassin. Well, these assassins.

Takeshi hadn't taken his time to explain exactly who was after them until they'd gotten back to the hotel room, and he had made sure that it was completely safe. When he had finished talking, however, she had suddenly understood why he had dragged her into the alley to activate her dormant shield.

Haru lifted her hand and watched the flames flicker at the movement before they died down again. It was faint, but it was there and she was so very grateful.

Tsuna hadn't been too keen on sending them off together alone; being too afraid of the fact that they might distract each other due to their close bond. He, more than anyone, understood their complicated relationship. But he also understood that Takeshi's ring could not be activated at the mere sign of danger like the one Tsuna had given to Kyoko. That was the disadvantage of the differences in flames; unlike the sky flame which only created small shields where the object of its protection was being attacked the rain flame created a constant barrier around Haru's body. This meant that the amount of flames on the ring was used much faster in the rain ring than in the sky one, but that it would have no particular effect if the ring was used properly.

Tsuna knew this and that was why he had allowed it. Otherwise he would have never agreed to let them work together.

Haru moved her hand through the steam, creating small swirls of air, and then looked up at the closed curtains. They were of thick wool; the kind that wouldn't allow the dance of shadows on their fabric, something that would make certain no sniper would be able to see where they were. Unless he was using infrared goggles, something Takeshi had also taken care of; he and Haru had lit so many candles in in the rooms that the heat they created would obscure their own body heat so much that the hitmen wouldn't know for certain where they were, which meant they wouldn't dare shoot.

Haru had found the stash of candles on their first night there, a couple of days ago and had commented to Takeshi "What is this? A love hotel?"

His response had been a predictable quirk on how they could quickly make it just that, but he hadn't been able to completely hide that fire of desire in his eyes as he'd said it - just like he hadn't been able to hide it in the market and alley. Not, she thought, that he'd ever meant to hide it.

A chill ran down her spine at the thought.

They were still dancing around each other. Takeshi was doing his best to respect her stubborn decision, though she knew he thought it was foolish. Some days Haru thought so as well, especially when she did stunts like tonight. The law would already have stepped in within the Family and if the hitmen survived this night - doubtful though she was - it would spread to the rest of the Italian world as well. She was already his in the eyes of the Law and there was nothing she could or would do about it for more reason than one. In time she would let him claim her personally, mentally, and in any other way, as well. She knew she would step under the protection of his household eventually.

But not now. Now they had work to do.

Haru reached out and took the cups in one hand, feeling the heat of the green liquid within. She grabbed the tablet and a small paper bag lying on the sofa on her way to his bedroom. The door was slightly open, but she knocked anyway. The movement made the door glide open a little further.

"Come in."

Takeshi was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the high bed. In front of him was a large suitcase, which was open, showing several handguns, at least fifty rounds of ammunition, three knives of different length and sharpness, and small pills which were undoubtedly untraceable poisons. Beside him lay his unsheathed shigure kintoki, his family heirloom and most prized possession. To his other sided lay modern day armour; a bulletproof west of the thinnest material, but of the best quality. He could wear a white dress shirt over it and no one would notice. It was science that wasn't made known to the public, which even the best weapon companies had not been able to invent yet, knowledge only known in specific Families.

Takeshi was dressed in the black pants that belonged to his working suit, and a white tank top. The black dress shirt, tie and jacket were lying behind him on the bed, folded neatly and with military precision so they would not be wrinkled. He was polishing a small gun she had not seen before; probably one he had kept on him during their outings.

"Ah," he said when she pushed the door open with her foot and looked up from his work. He smiled at her as she entered. "Tea? Wonderful."

Because there was little space beside him, she knelt beside shigure kintoki instead and reached over the sword to hand him his cup.

Takeshi took it with a grateful sigh, and put down the small gun at the same time.

He drank in silence, sipping down the hot liquid as if it didn't burn his tongue and Haru wondered if he felt the burn at all. When he put down the cup and reached for black gloves she started speaking.

"I've located the sniper. He's perched on the twenty-second floor in the shopping mall directly to the east. He has a perfect line of sight from there, when it comes to our apartment."

Takeshi nodded and put on a glove. He took a moment to check the mechanism that would release a small knife, one he hated using, but came in handy more times than one might think. "Possible escape routes?"

"Several," she said and opened her tablet. The screen showed blueprints of the building in question. "But the most likely is the stairs to the car-park two stories above where he's perched now. It has direct access to three different cars, which are parked at places that will enable quick escape routes depending on the situation."

She maneuvered the tablet to show him the layout and where the cars where parked.

Once he was done and had pushed the tablet back towards Haru he asked another question. "Any surveillance?"

"Not that my sensors could pick up, but they're not perfect so I'd take precautions."

Takeshi nodded and put on his other glove. It didn't have the same mechanism but was still important in case something went wrong and he couldn't clean the place for fingerprints once he was done.

"Speaking of precautions," she said and fingered the paper bag. Takeshi had been wondering what was in that one, but he guessed he was about to be told. "I know you know what you're walking into, but I got this for you and I have a plan in mind just in case you want to hear it."

The assassin grinned at her and her cheeks heated. "I'm sure your plan is as good as mine and if you have anything useful in that bag that can help me I'd love to hear what it is," he said. Anything useful could make the chances of success rise.

She hesitated for a millisecond before starting too explain her plan. "These are small explosives that have to be placed under the car. They aren't very loud and will only destroy the motor, making the sniper unable to retreat. You should place those first. They're remote controlled so you can blow them at any point."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow at her. "Explosives, Haru?" He asked. "When did you learn to make those?"

She spluttered. "I didn't make them! I have enough in strategy," she said and crossed her arms. "I got them from Hayato."

"I'm surprised he had the time to worry about our work," he said darkly and grabbed the bullet proof west.

"He's just worried something will compromise his precious boss's plans," Haru said and Takeshi nodded, though the serious expression stayed. No more grins would be present now that he was putting on his armour. "A-anyway. I think the best course of action would be to use the explosives only if it becomes a last resort. Attach them to the cars, but don't blow them unless it's absolutely necessary. I looked him up. He has a reputation for acting unpredictably when cornered. Much like Varia's Belphegor."

Haru thumbed through the pictures on screen.

Takeshi clicked the last pieces of armour into place, put on his shirt, and started on the belly band holster. He elegantly pulled the leather strips over his head and put his arms through the right places. It looked like he'd done it a million times before and Haru sat in silent awe, forgetting her job for a moment. When he had attached it so it wouldn't be seen through the jacket he placed two of his guns in their holsters at his sides.

"Elevators are out of the question," he said finally when Haru didn't speak.

"Hahi," she whispered in surprise and pulled her gaze from his hands, which were working to check that his guns were loaded and that the silencer was attached properly, before putting them back in place once more. "Yes. So are direct entrances, but the security by the parking lot is completely down and the security by the employee entrance is weak. I'd suggest that one since the other has already been obviously tampered with. I'll place a virus in the system so you won't be noticed."

"Sounds like a plan," he said and calculated. He'd have to take the stairs to the parking lot and then the stairs down again. They'd been in the building on their second day there. It was an easy one to navigate and he'd have plenty of opportunity for a clean kill. The stairs weren't too steep so even if it was far up it wouldn't tax his stamina too much.

The problem was...

"What about the other one? Sinclair?"

"Sinclair is here in the hotel," Haru responded. "The most likely scenario is that his partner has a deadline and if he doesn't meet it sometime tonight Sinclair will sneak into our apartment and kill us in our sleep. Afterwards he'll be cleaning up our bodies, having his partner drive them out of the hotel and he'll check us out personally tomorrow."

Takeshi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't like the sound of that."

Haru shifted and for the first time he could see how nervous she was. "I don't like it either," she admitted and he knew that what she didn't like was that she'd be staying alone in their hotel suite with minimum protection.

"Come here," he said gently and moved the sword and tablet away so she could move closer.

When she didn't immediately respond he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her closer. "I gave you this ring last winter," he said quietly. "It'll protect your life in my stead. You have nothing to worry about."

With those words he bowed down and kissed the cold piece of metal. It flared in blue light for a single moment and then dulled again.

Haru swallowed and nodded when he straightened.

Takeshi let go of her hand and rose, katana in one hand and the other reaching out for his jacket.

Haru followed his ascent, grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down, and kissed his cheek gently. "Be careful," she whispered.

His steely eyes turned to warm hazel. "I will."

* * *

Kojiro made a second sweep of the parking lot and Yamamoto took a step out of the shadows as soon as it reassured him that there were no functioning cameras up. Haru had been right; they'd done a proper job to assure that their work would go unnoticed. It was a pity that they'd underestimated him, but then, the fact that he'd waited so long to make a move had probably helped them relax.

Morons.

He checked his footing as he made his way to the nearest car. It was a new ford, black, and obviously build for speed. He wondered briefly if the windows were bulletproof and if so, maybe he should get one for Haru, but the thought vanished quickly enough.

He was glad he'd taken the time to listen to Gokudera's rant on how cars were built or he might not have been able to attach the bombs correctly.

It was dangerous business crawling beneath the car in this kind of situation. Not only did it limit his reaction but he'd also be unable to have a full overview of the car park. It was very likely to be a trap of some sort.

With these thoughts in mind he released Jirou from his necklace as well and had both animals guard his work.

Yamamoto pulled out the bag Haru had prepared for him and looked into it. There was a small note on how to attach the bombs to ensure the best outcome. Yamamoto tested the clay around one of them before bowing down and sliding beneath the car.

* * *

It took him half an hour to get through all the cars and checking that the signal was working on each bomb's transmitter. If he didn't decide to blow up the motors before leaving the building he'd have to go back and collect them so the Family Sinclair and his partner were working for didn't get Gokudera's advanced technology in their hands. The bombs were Storm Bombs after all and even if Foundation had finally gathered all the information Verde, Koenig and Innocenti had used to create the terrible weapon system that had almost destroyed the Family in a future that would not happen so very little had to happen before science took the step in that direction anyway. Yamamoto wasn't dumb enough to leave behind something that would be that catalyst.

He left the parking lot and stepped on to the staircase, making sure that his shoes left no sound to trail with the ears. His target should be by the windows, which were on the other side of a virtually open space. Sure there were boxes and shelves in the way but those were very hard to hide behind and even easier to tip and by doing so create noise. Not to mention that they made moving smoothly - and with a katana - hard.

Not that anyone would hear, but he couldn't be sure that Sinclair wasn't in the building, or if their communication was constant so by default his second target would know he was on his way. In that case he would have to act quickly, otherwise Haru's life would be in danger.

He checked the blueprints, which Haru had transferred to his PDA. They were so detailed they even showed layout of the individual rooms. He planned his route to where his target was placed and put away the PDA.

With the stealth and precision of the master assassin that he was, Yamamoto navigated through the maze of kitchen wares and utensils. His eyes barely caught on a sushi knife his father would surely love to own before they travelled on, seeing and unseeing, until they landed on the target.

Sinclair's partner was exactly where Haru had said he'd be, with his large rifle placed so only the mouth of the barrel was outside the building. The feet were resting on the floor, with the owner lying, yawning and ready to fire. He obviously was very stupid or not used to being outsmarted.

Yamamoto stopped and watched the sniper for a moment. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't being outsmarted, himself. It was a fatal mistake and he couldn't afford to make it. So he crouched by a shelf filled with storage boxes of plastic in different sizes and colours. They were of pretty good quality, the part of him that still enjoyed cooking noted, but his mind was mainly on other things and he looked around, taking his time to stop at small intervals to check movement.

Nothing.

There was only the small rustling sounds of the sniper every time he moved and a grumbling complaint here and there. Once, Yamamoto heard him complain that they must be having a lot of fun if they could keep going for such a long time, or maybe they were going to burn the hotel down because they'd fallen asleep with the candles still on. That certainly wouldn't pay him.

Takeshi allowed himself a grin. Oh, he'd exhaust her, alright. Especially with all the waiting she was making him do.

And then he was back in working mode.

The gunner changed position again, and as he was making enough noise to not hear the faint rustling of other clothes Yamamoto pulled out a handgun from his side. It wasn't as classy as he would have liked - he really did prefer the precision of his beloved sword, but the kill would just be too messy to clean up and questions would be asked and then he'd have to bribe people and he really didn't want to have to go to that meeting tomorrow with no sleep at all.

He checked the silencer and then moved forwards for a better shot.

Two meters from his target was a small display of pots. Yamamoto stopped behind it, kneeling down, took aim, and shot.

It was so easy, and he'd done it so many times he felt no twinge of guilt.

The target slumped and his gun swung violently to the left.

Yamamoto stepped forwards quickly to grab the dangerous weapon. He carefully reattached the safety and pulled it several meters into the room. It was a nice model and he might have to bring it back home with him as a present for Reborn. The child would surely like it, though Yamamoto was sure he probably had one of these already. Still, you could never have too many.

Next he patted down the dead sniper. Wallet, phone on silence, keys for the cars, ammunition, a knife, a gun. No contract. Damn, he could have used a lead to pursue later. But at least he knew the sniper had been a gun for hire. That made things so much less complicated.

He located the bag for the gun not too far away and repack the delicate weapon.

Yamamoto slung both gun bag and body over his shoulder, grunting under the weight and started for the car park. He'd closed the window behind him and checked if there was any blood. There wasn't. That was good. Less cleaning.

He put the body in one of the cars and pocketed the phone. He'd come back for the bombs later and would dump the car somewhere when he'd collected his second body of the night.

* * *

Haru shifted under the covers, turning back to the door.

She'd been in bed for approximately twenty minutes, trying to sleep and failing miserably. It wasn't that she was worried, she told herself. He was the sword emperor, for heaven's sake! He'd been taught by two of the most capable hitmen in the world, and he'd gained a reputation at the mere age of seventeen.

He'd handle two minor guns for hire.

But she was still nervous.

Knowing he was out working, killing, was one thing. Knowing that he was doing it so close to where she was was another thing. Especially when she was the target he was protecting.

... It almost seemed narcissistic.

Haru shifted under the covers again, her eyes traveling to the nearest candle. The flames would die soon, but it didn't matter. The job was almost done.

Her phone bleeped and her heart shot up in her throat, making her rise with it.

She reached out for the gun first. It was a small handgun; the one he'd been polishing when she'd first entered the room earlier. He'd left it in her care so she would be able to defend herself if Sinclair was to enter their apartments while Takeshi was taking care of the sniper.

When she was sure she had a firm grip on the weapon Haru reached for the phone. The message was short. It only told her that he was done with the sniper and that meant Sinclair might make a move. She was almost sure it meant Sinclair would make a move.

Haru texted a quick reply and then got out of bed.

She hadn't expected to be asleep until he came back which was why she had dawdled in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, and why she hadn't even bothered to get out of her jeans.

Haru checked her footing between the many candles and then positioned herself in the door; where she could see the entrance to the hotel rooms, but where no one would be able to see her when they entered.

She took a deep breath and raised her gun a little, checking that the silencer worked. It was so very important that no one heard if she actually shot. The chances of getting discovered here were just too great.

It took a couple of minutes before something happened, but true to her calculations there was a sudden sound of a lock being picked. It broke the silence like shattering glass and sent a chill of fear down her spine.

She really wished she didn't have to do this.

She'd never had to kill before.

...but it was kill or be killed.

Haru swallowed and shifted the hold on her gun. Her fingers were sweaty.

The door swung open, and there stood Sinclair. His auburn curls were pulled back in a tight, but short, ponytail so the rather beautiful strands didn't get in the way. He was tall and thin, not too broad, which would make quick movements easier and more lethal. He was a couple of years older than Takeshi; in the prime years of a hitman, which held both the optimal body functions that made you a good assassin and the experience that made most targets dead men walking.

Sinclair's dark eyes surveyed the apartment. He'd probably know where she slept, noting that all doors were slightly ajar, which meant that he'd know she was awake. Was that a mistake? Probably, but she wouldn't be able to react if she didn't know that he was there. She just had to be the faster one. Somehow.

Haru stood completely frozen, knowing that if she swallowed the game would be over.

A candle flickered somewhere to her right and went out.

A hand shot out in the small door opening and clamped over her mouth so she'd be unable to scream, and before fear could even take form in her mind he'd wrestled the small gun out of her hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Now," Sinclair whispered into her ear, his hand traveling down her side. "Be a good little girl and don't fight back too much. I have strict orders not to kill you, but -" his hand grabbed her arse and she clamped her teeth into his fingers, biting hard enough to draw blood.

He grunted in pain but didn't let go of her mouth. The other hand was another matter. It was gone immediately; she obviously wasn't worth the trouble of sexual harassment and he obviously wasn't allowed to touch her. Classic mafia, really.

"Just because I can't have my way with you," he whispered into her ear and grabbed her wrist, probably to break it, a detached part of her mind observed, "doesn't mean I can't hurt you to make you-"

He went rigid against her and his grip on her hand and mouth loosened.

Haru jumped away and spit the blood out of her mouth as Sinclair's lifeless body fell to the ground. She barely heard the sizzling as a candle she hadn't been aiming for went out.

Takeshi was standing in the door, a gun in his hand and a murderous look on his face, and all Haru could feel was relief.

Her knees gave way under the feeling and she fell to the ground beside her dead attacker.

Takeshi's face immediately cleared and he closed the door behind him before he hurried forwards to first check that Sinclair was indeed dead before he took the last few steps, grabbed her trembling hands and pulled her upright.

"Sorry, I'm late," he muttered, his voice hoarse.

Haru watched his face for a moment, searching his eyes for that terrible dragon she had seen a moment ago. There was no trace of it, as well as no remorse for what he had done. She had expected none, of course, but what she did find was a sadness... Why?

"Nothing happened," she assumed him with a smile, but Takeshi just shook his head and pulled her close.

That was when she started crying.

* * *

So... I finally found the energy to upload this. I'm sorry I'm so bad at keeping my uploading promises, and you guys already know most of my excuses so I won't repeat them.

This chapter was inspired by the first couple of chapters in a book about a hitman called The Game that I never finished, but still own, so maybe I'll get back to it. It has more sexual tension than I'm used to. I hope it came out ok... and that you enjoy it.

Until next time

Thank you for reading!

\- Pen


	10. Danger

**10: Danger**

* * *

The Varia compound lay several hundred meters under sea level. A perfectly good location as long as no one knew where it was. It wasn't truly a compound, but a large submarine with all its wonderful strategic advantages and disadvantages.

Haru had been incredulous to learn what the assassination squad had been using as their headquarters for more than ten years. Whose brain had been screwed on the wrong way? Because nothing more than stupidity would have driven such a decision.

Then she found out that it was Xanxus who'd made the decision and she immediately shut her mouth. In spite of her calmness when meeting his second in command Haru was terrified of the man himself. While Squalo was indeed dangerous and a force to be reckoned with he had still trained Takeshi and that, far more than anything else, made her trust him - at least in the way that anyone would trust a hitman. He was Family and he had trained someone so important to her. How could she not trust him to not stab her in the back? It was probably one of the most irrational choices she'd ever made, right behind joining a syndicate.

But Xanxus was a different story all-together.

Xanxus was unpredictable and temperamental, not to mention spoiled and lazy. He expected people to know exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it, in what way he wanted it without him having to voice a single command. He wasn't just dangerous. He was deadly. And it didn't matter who he killed; if someone displeased him, be it friend or foe he would kill them.

…unless they could defend themselves, of course. Then it was another story, because though Xanxus liked a good fight he wasn't going to bother with killing, let's say, a Vongola Guardian. Mainly because they wouldn't go down after the first shot, because more than one bullet was too much waste on scum, and because there'd be paperwork in the other end.

Varia's boss might accept a contract of immunity on paper, meaning that he wouldn't order a hit on her, but if Haru accidentally pissed him off in person he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her, important strategist or not. That was why she'd wanted Takeshi to come along.

And having the Rain Guardian join her at Varia headquarters turned out to be a necessary evil.

An evil for so many reasons she wasn't even sure where to start. Like when their sleeping arrangements were revealed.

She'd felt relieved when Takeshi had said yes, and even more so as Lussuria had led them through the many corridors of the large vessel, chattering aimlessly about this and that - and mainly men - and Haru tried, but mainly failed to keep track of what he was saying. Her eyes kept moving, studying her surroundings, which were bleak and depressing. And extremely alarming as well for even when going around their business in their most protected headquarters the Varia men were uncomfortable to look at.

They were dressed in full uniform with their weapons out, glaring at each other and taking care to look like they weren't watching their backs because if you did it meant you felt threatened and then you'd surely receive a knife in your back because you were weak.

And they were looking at her like they'd never seen a woman before…

"Here we are," Lussuria sang, stopping at a door. "We don't really have guest rooms down here so we had to do a bit of remodeling in the ranks to make this place available."

A chill ran down Haru's spine at the words spoken in such a carefree manner. But she only nodded and thanked him as he handed the key to Takeshi and danced away, announcing that he'd be back to get them for her meeting with the architect and Squalo later.

The room wasn't all that big, but it was exactly like the rooms for the soldiers at HQ; with a couch, a small bed, a desk, and a bathroom. Haru assumed that they'd be eating in something equivalent to the mess hall at HQ and wondered how much of this submarine had been formed to look like Xanxus's old home.

"I'll be taking the couch," Takeshi said, drawing Haru back to the present.

She jumped and turned to him. "Hahi! Shouldn't we at least flip for…" She trailed off, looking at him. He was crouched beneath the bed, pulling back the small curtains that hid the floor beneath it. A small part of her brain noted how comical it was to see something so feminine in such a place. "What are you doing, Takeshi?" She ended up asking while he moved to slide beneath it.

"Checking for things," he replied and she could hear the grimace of being pressed under the piece of furniture in his voice. "You'll see."

A moment later he reemerged from beneath it with a small black device in his left hand. "I knew it," he said, but he didn't look victorious at all. Instead his expression was dark. "I'm no good with anything smaller than a frying pan, can you dismantle it?"

He handed it over to Haru and she realised that it was a small device that, attached to a piece of furniture, could work the same way as a weak electric chair. Were they trying to kill her? "I'm no Shoichi," she said, "but I'll see what I can do…"

Takeshi nodded and then turned to rummage through the cupboards under the desk.

Haru went to get her bag; she had a small kit she'd gotten from Gokudera last year for Christmas. She hadn't understood its meaning until now, and certainly not why he'd give her anything at all but now she thought she understood. She hadn't expected to be a target so early in her career, it took years to build up a proper repu-

She stopped her train of thought.

Or was she the one this had been meant for? If anything wouldn't it be more likely that it was for the soldier who had previously occupied the bed? Had this been their means of disposal? But then why had they not removed it before Haru and Takeshi started using the room? After all, it was unlikely, now that she thought about it, that Takeshi would be the one to take the bed, for more than one reason; the most obvious one being that the couch was small and you'd sleep uncomfortably on it, which meant that no one would be able to pass him by easily.  
"No listening devices," Takeshi said half an hour later.

Haru had managed to return the small machine to a small mound of all kinds of pieces and was returning her tools to her bag. Takeshi's observation ruled out that someone was trying to kill them, at least on the surface. It could be a sneakier plan to get rid of them, but she wasn't sure. "Anything else we should be looking for?" She asked and looked up at him.

He smiled, and shook his head. "Nah," he said and fell back upon the bed beside her. "This bed is actually pretty good to sleep in," he added, bouncing a little as he tested the springs.

"Hahi! Yamamoto," Haru's face turned scarlet. "That really isn't proper!"

Takeshi, seeming to ignore her protest, reached out, his fingers grabbing a strand of her loose hair. He moved the hair between his fingertips for a moment as if checking the texture. "You know, Haru, your hair is surprisingly soft."

She opened her mouth to say that of course it was soft - her hair was her pride and joy and she treated it very well! - but then she realised that he was trying to push her attention in the wrong direction and instead of replying she started protesting again. "Yamamo-"

He pulled on the strand.

"Hahi! Ow-" Haru's eyes watered. "Yam-"

Takeshi pulled on her hair again. "We had an agreement, Haru," he said, voice soft.

She turned to him, determined to glare at him, and started pulling her hair to herself. "Yes, but when you're invading-" she pulled on her hair, but he stubbornly clenched his hand around it. She was suddenly glad she had such long hair, but it didn't really help her case right now and she grabbed his hand, intent on forcing his grip to loosen.

That only made him laugh and he let go of her hair only to take hold of her hand instead. "Hahi! Yamamoto, let go-!"

Haru's protest turned into a girly scream of surprise as he tilted them both so he was suddenly sitting straddled over her. Her hands were pressed into the soft mattress, which bounced beneath them as she landed. They both froze, staring at the other. Haru knew she was blushing and that it was scarily obvious, but he was-, he was-

Takeshi moved off the bed in a very fluid motion, and because he was still holding onto her hands he pulled her up with him. As soon as she was sitting up properly he let go of her hands as well. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in a very Tsuna-like manner. "I didn't mean to…"

Haru opened her mouth to tell him off. Her heart was beating so fast, her cheeks were flaming and her hair was probably a mess, and he'd behaved so inappropriately. And he hadn't meant to do it?!

But then she remembered that this wasn't Gokudera - and thank god for that - and that she shouldn't chew him out just because she felt a little cross; that wasn't how their relationship worked.

So instead she closed her mouth, smiled, and said that it was okay.

* * *

But, honestly, Haru thought as she got dressed later that night for bed. That was one of the reasons why he was an evil she had to deal with. He distracted her and took liberties with her, and she couldn't actually tell if he was attracted to her or not.

It was frustrating because they had to work together and it was a distraction she couldn't afford - especially on this job. Varia was just too dangerous, which had been proven beyond any doubt that evening.

Haru shuddered.

Dinner had not been executed, as she'd expected, in a mess hall. Instead they'd eaten with the boss and his generals, which had been so nerve-wrecking that she'd barely been able to get a bite down. Xanxus was a majestic person to be sure, much more like a traditional crime boss as they were known today than Tsuna would ever be. Good thing, too, Haru thought, pulling on her night shirt with a little more force than she would have done otherwise. She'd never dedicate her life to a man like that.

Then, when she'd finally managed to swallow some of her dinner, and tentatively tasted the wine, they'd brought out the food and brought in a prisoner.

Beside her Takeshi had stiffened, his fork clattering to his plate unheard because the prisoner was screaming out denials.

"I honestly don't know! They said -" and then his eyes fell on the man that Takeshi was also staring at. He was tall and paper thin, his body clad in a long red robe. His long grey hair was pulled slickly over his scalp and gathered by a band at the nape of his neck. His black eyes watched with emotionless attention as the prisoner protested. Haru knew instinctively that this was a man you should not be messing with.

"_Noooooooo_!" The prisoner's scream echoed in the hall and suddenly Takeshi's hand was on her knee, fingertips pressing into her skin. The prisoner screamed again, but it was so high pitched that it broke off in the middle.

"Bring it in," Xanxus said, while reaching for a bottle of wine, his voice cut through the silence of the hall like a hot knife through butter and Haru shrank back into her chair.

Takeshi's fingers loosened a little on her knee and his thumb moved in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring touch. "They're testing you," he muttered into her ear and she froze. His voice was soft but regretful. "I'm sorry, Haru."

"What's going to happen?" She whispered back, her voice cracking as she spoke. She had to be strong, had to show that Tsuna's praise had not been misplaced, that she would not show weakness even when provoked. But to be able to do that she needed to know what was coming.

"He's known as El Cardinale," Takeshi replied, his voice taking on a steely note. "He's a torture master employed by Vongola. The best and most terrible there is. He's feared and known by everyone in the underworld, by all the important organisations employing hitmen legally. He's the fate that awaits the worst of scum."

"What?!" She hissed. "Why would Tsuna employ-"

"Think, Haru," he urged her as they brought in a large instrument. It was a wooden frame, standing vertically, with leather strips that could be attached to wrists and angles; two hanging from the middle of the top beam and one each dangling from the lower corners.

Two men came in behind the ones with the torture instrument. They were carrying a large, glowing metal bucket where several metal sticks were visible from the top.

Haru watched them place the screaming prisoner in the instrument so his feet were attacked to the upper beam and his arms stretched out towards the corners of the lower beam.

"You know, you could avoid this," a small child in purple spoke up. He looked extremely bored and was picking at a piece of cake with just as little interest. Viper. "If you just opened your mouth and told us who you're working for. Anything else is a waste of time and money."

"I-I'm not working for anyone! I've told you!" The prisoner protested. "My allegiance lies with Vongola! I'd never betray -"

Haru shuddered at the memory, forcing her thoughts away from the uncomfortable dinner.

She'd sat there, watching in horror and had been unable to do anything. She hadn't even been able to show her emotions or to protest. If she'd done so she'd have shown herself as weak and dishonoured Tsuna. She'd have made herself a target. She'd have made Takeshi's job so much more difficult.

But the Cardinal had burnt the air out of the lungs of the man, he'd cut off fingers… There'd been so much bloo-

Her stomach contracted and she hurled herself towards the toilet, just making it.

Her stomach forced the little food she'd consumed out of her mouth, but it didn't seem to be enough and she retched, a sob somehow managing to escape her mouth as well.

Gentle hands pulled her hair out of her face and back over her shaking shoulders. Afterwards one settled on her shoulder and the other on her forehead, holding her steady.

Haru's stomach seemed to heave a sigh of relief at the welcomed caress and stopped trying to throw itself out of her mouth.

She sniffed and moved to drag her hand over her mouth, but then her eyes caught sight of the food swirling around in the toilet and she froze, feeling her stomach muscles contract again.

"Haru," Takeshi's voice pulled her gaze away from the disgusting display. He let go of her shoulder and pushed the toilet lid down so she couldn't see it. He moved his hand down to her chin and forced her to look at him.

He reached over and rolled some toilet paper around his free hand before he started to clean her face. "You did well," he said quietly.

"Not well enough," she whispered back, feeling disgusted at how powerless she was to stop it.

"He was already doomed to death," Takeshi said calmly. "He's been selling information on Varia for more than half a year."

"Then why employ that horrible man to end his life like that?"

"Because they wanted to see you react like this in public," Takeshi said. "You're only a woman -" she glared at him and he held his palms up in defense "- I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but you know how the Families work; though you're far more intelligent and useful than most of the men in this organisation they will still see you as inferior."

Haru nodded. "Breaking me would mean making sure I understood that," she whispered. "Will they try again?"

"They'll watch you tomorrow," he said. "But if you act as perfectly as you did at dinner they should stop their attempts. You'll prove you're too strong for their games."

Haru nodded and rose. "Thank you."

He grinned. "It's my pleasure."

She understood perfectly well why Taksehi was there. She knew why he was a necessary evil in this dangerous submarine. If he wasn't there she'd lose, she'd break, and though she could withstand much on her own she knew when she needed help.

"By the way," she said as she stepped over to her bags to get out her tablet so she could prepare for work, focus on something else. "I think I understand now, why Tsuna employs him."

"Yeah?" She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Because he's too dangerous not to keep an eye on. If he can be controlled that danger diminishes."

"Exactly."

* * *

HEY! I actually uploaded on the right day for once! Thank PAK for that since they reminded me I have to upload - bless their soul!

Also... tbh this didn't go where I wanted at all. It started out a bit as a rant and then halfway through I forgot what I wanted them to do so if it's a bit confusing that's why. But since the point of this whole thing was to practice writing them in character I think that goal was sorta reached so I guess it's ok.

I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.

Thanks for reading and see you soon!

\- Pen


	11. Sun

**11: Sun**

* * *

They're walking down a street when it first occurs to him.

She's arguing rather fiercely with Gokudera about something that seems completely ridiculous to him and he's decided not to pay too much attention to their antics. They do it too often, after all.

It's their summer vacation and it's too hot to be too active so they're going to Tsuna's house to relax and hopefully eat some watermelon. Of course, with the kid being there the day's activities will probably be far from inactive, he thinks with a grin. Well, anything that goes on in Tsuna's house is bound to be interesting.

As they round a corner Gokudera is raising his voice just a little higher and Haru's hair is standing on end and neither of them see the kid running ahead of his father, laughing.

He barrels into Gokudera and falls on his arse and there's a moment of confusion as the air is thrown out of Gokudera's point.

He narrows down on the cause of it all and looms over the boy. "Now listen here, you little -"

Yamamoto is about to interfere because the kid looks like he's about to cry because Gokudera can be kind of scary to any other child but I-Pin or Lambo, who are used to him. Haru beats him to it. "Gokudera! Leave him alone you were the one who didn't see him!"

Yamamoto silently agrees with her and when she sits down to help the child up, he steps in to help her smoothen out the problem because Gokudera is blowing up again and someone needs to deflate him. "Now, now, Gokudera," he says and the Storm Guardian turns all his annoyance on him instead.

Yamamoto listens half-heartedly to his friend's exclamations, but he's really too caught up in the way Haru is smiling at the kid as if she hadn't just been arguing fiercely with Gokudera. She's gentle and warm and in a sudden rush of clear thought he thinks that her Dying Will flame must be the sun.

At least with that kind of smile, what else could it be?

* * *

It's a theory he holds on to through middle school and though the smile dims at times to a more subdued version of it because of everything she has seen - and because she's a lady now as she proclaims in arguments with Gokudera - it is still the same.

Haru's smile washes away all discomforts. Not the way the rain does; that requires more. The sun creates happiness and illumination and warmth and it shines in spite of bad days or good days. He knows she has her bad days; she has her bad days on the days she's reminded of her mother's death, she has her bad days when she gets into fights with Tsuna, which does happen, and usually she has her bad days when she's worrying about one of them.

In spite of this Haru smiles. She smiles when it hurts, she smiles when she's happy, and she smiles at most other times.

It's something, he knows, she does because she doesn't wish to harm anyone, to cause them any discomfort by seeing her uncomfortable. In that sense they're alike; he'd never show weakness, for his own sake, for the sake of the Family. It's a matter of life and death in their line of work, after all. She smiles to make sure everyone stays happy, to make sure they do not lose to despair. It's the same, for happiness is a matter of life and death as well.

The girls have become a safe zone to come back to, a reminder that it's not all blood and corporate war.

They're the sun in the darkness.

* * *

Sometimes he wonders if the rain can survive under the sun. He knows Hibari loses his will to do anything whenever he's around Ryohei, like the sun would evaporate the cloud. But he wonders if it's the same.

She can be a little much at times; when she's being eccentric about something, but he thinks it's one of her charms. It amuses him when she argues with Gokudera; she isn't afraid of any of them at all.

On the other hand it's not really her role to work as the Sun Guardian. She's a strategist and she saves their lives from the sidelines. Really, she's more of a healing balm, like any sun flame is supposed to be. And when he thinks of this he's reminded that even he needs a break sometimes. So it's okay. Really. It is.

* * *

"Hahi! Takeshi!" she exclaims when she enters her living room. "What are you doing here?"

She does this too often when he comes over.

He yawns and sits up on the couch, swinging his feet down to the floor. He shoots her a smile and says "It was on the way so I thought I'd check in."

It's her last year of university and she looks right at home in the small apartment that Tsuna has rented for her. There are books everywhere.

She studies him, silent, and he wonders how worried she is. He knows he has dark circles under his eyes and that his hair is a mess - more so than usual - and he's really just ready to pass out on the couch. He's not even sure why he's there. But he is.

Eventually she nods and says "I'll make some tea. Do you want some?"

She's smiling now, the serious expression gone, and he returns it with ease. "Sure. Want me to whip something up?" he adds, thinking she must be hungry. She's a little pale and now that he's closer he can see her hair is messy too, and that she has dark circles under her eyes. Her smile is forced too.

There's an instant urge to pull her close and take away her troubles, but he knows that she's merely working herself to the bone and he can't take away that load. He considers taking off work to help her out while she works on her master's but knows she'll refuse with a bright smile and a speech on how he's Tsuna's Left Hand and can't just take off work. The Family is a full time job, after all.

"Oh, sure," she says and there's a sigh of relief in her voice. "I've been living on instant ramen for the last couple of days since I don't have the time…"

Scratch that. He's not even going to ask her. He'll just drop by more often.

"I'll get started then," he says, and his thanks is a bright, genuine smile of gratitude.

He doesn't think he can really take away the pain that's the Family, and he isn't someone who will ever allow her to forget. It'd be so much harder for her. But like she can ease him through the darkness, maybe he can take some of the load from her shoulders.

After all; it's rain and sun that gives life. Alone they take it away.

* * *

So yeah. I'd completely forgotten why I fell in love with this pair to begin with. It's the smiles and the masks, and in that way they're SO alike. That could be a dangerous combination that ends in disaster but I'd like to think that they need each other so that they have SOMEONE to take off their masks around. IT's an equal relationship in that way.

And I see this was in my present-tense period. If you check out some of my later works (since most of pluviophillia is actually SUPER OLD, same period as Sprinshower) you'll see that that happened to a lot of my other oneshots as well.

ANYWAY! Here's another chapter! And COMPLETELY ON TIME for once! Thank PAK for that!

Anyway! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

\- Pen


	12. Smile

**12 : Smile**

* * *

Sometimes Haru hates Takeshi's mask.

It's a mask of smiles and laughter and stupidity. A mask of a clumsy clueless baseball player, who likes everyone, is liked by everyone and thinks Vongola is just a game.

Well, that's how it was when they first started out. Back then it masked insecurities slowly scrubbed away by friendship and bonds bound tighter than anything any of them would ever experience again. Back then, when she found out about everything he'd thought when he met Tsuna, about himself, about baseball, and about expectations from his peers, she'd merely respected him for being able to put on such a mask. It was to protect himself after all, and she was glad it worked as a shield only towards what could harm and not what could heal.

Today she can't be sure what is mask and what isn't. She's seen him in battle and knows the dragon that hides within. It is a being ready to defend its most treasured existence from anything and anyone. He has become the kind of person who will put aside his ideals if it protects Vongola for protecting that organisation means protecting the people he can't - and won't - do without.

She thinks that is also fine. It's what is necessary. And working for the Family will always require you to set aside nobler ideals.

And he isn't the only one who wears a mask. Haru smiles too, but she has always been smiling to not bother others with what she truly felt. Crying she hates doing because often people won't know how to calm her down. It's an annoyance and she'd wish age gave her the ability to stop doing it ever again. So she's always hidden it behind a smile, always tried to use it to encourage people to do good instead of hurting her or others. Though it takes a lot to mentally harm her with words. It's more the situations she has a habit of finding herself in; situations that seem entirely too grey and hopeless.

So in the end they're kind of alike.

But what makes her hate his mask is the blood.

The problem with Takeshi's mask is that it has become too easy for him to keep it on. There is almost no one he trusts to take it off around, and those he does - like Tsuna, maybe slowly like her - he doesn't want to bother because in his opinion Tsuna has too much to deal with without the problems of his rain guardian as well - isn't he there to deal with the emotional problems too?

So he keeps it on and he doesn't deal with the blood on his hands and face. He looks in the mirror and he can't see it.

But Haru sees straight through it. She sees the blood and the dark rings under his eyes and the heavy burden on his chest. And she wants to take it all away. She wants to see his genuine smile; the smile that's clean of blood and exhaustion and sorrow.

* * *

This is the opposite piece for Sun, I guess. I was originally going to write one called 'rain' but I feel like this one defines it much better. I know it's mainly introspective, but I promise something will actually HAPPEN in the next prompt.

Anyway. Happy reading - and PAK, I seem to have noted that you FORGOT about it this time, what does that say about you, hmmm? *Waggles eyebrows and grins*.

Thank you for your reviews (and for reading ofc!) as always!

\- Pen


	13. Milk

**13: Milk**

* * *

Haru yawned and twisted in her seat to stare out at the winter sky outside. There were too many stars out, she thought.

She'd gone to find some coffee to get the rest of her work done, but had found that they were out. Well, she supposed that was what happened when you let Yamamoto and Ryohei buy supplies. The only drink in the fridge was beer and milk, and the only thing in the cupboard was tea - and green tea at that. It'd make her sleepy and then she certainly wouldn't get anything done.

So Haru, scowling at the kitchen in general, had turned off the lights and turned to walk down the hall to her bedroom when the night sky over the Alps had stopped her short.

There was a new moon that night and the sky was clear so after a couple of minutes she was able to see a blanket of glittering jewels.

She wasn't quite sure how long she sat there, but she'd decided that since there was no coffee she wasn't going to get anything done and since she was on vacation she might as well take time to enjoy herself.

There was a shuffle of feet outside and the lights were turned on once more.

"Hahi!"

"Yo!"

Takeshi walked across the kitchen floor towards the fridge.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, trying to keep her eyes off his bare chest. Damn it all, it was too late for this, and she was too tired.

"I woke and I wanted milk," was his simple reply. He opened the fridge and got out a carton.

"What is it with you and milk?" she asked, grudgingly. "I mean I know how you and Ryohei usually go on and on about keeping your bones in proper health and stuff, but still…"

He turned to grin at her. "It's a safety measure," he said.

"What do you mean?"

He poured the milk into a glass, put the carton back in the fridge, and sat down across from her at the kitchen table before answering her. "To make sure neither you nor Gokudera overwork while we're on _holiday_."

Had it been anyone but Takeshi - and maybe Tsuna - who'd said something so insulting she might have thrown a fit - she was doing her best for the sake of the Family, for heaven's sake! - but this was Takeshi and he was grinning at her as if he was waiting for her to blow up. She'd never do that when it was him. "It's not my fault work keeps flooding in!" she defended.

"Ignore your phone. Ignore your mail," he said. "Even Tsuna has left his computer at home. Trust your subordinates to deal with whatever comes."

Haru made a face at that. Trust… them? Was she sure she could do that? They never did anything productive when she left the room.

Seeing her contemplate it Takeshi took a swig of his milk and said "what were you doing out here anyway?" in the hopes of distracting her further.

"Looking at the stars," she said. "You can see so much out here when the lights are turned off -" she shot him a look and he laughed apologetically. "It's like we're closer to the sky."

A weird look passed over his face and she thought she might have said something wrong, when he said "well, I'd say we're all the closest to the Sky, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I think Storm and Rain are the closest," Haru said, having caught on immediately. "But what about the rest of us? In the Family even his wife, who in my opinion should be closest, should not be close to her husband."

He cocked his head to the side. "Really?" he said. "I'd say that the stars that light up the dark sky are the closest. They keep it from becoming completely black after all."

Haru hummed. "I didn't know you were that poetic, Takeshi. What would I be then?"

He grinned. "A flower," he said.

She laughed, making a motion with her hand to brush the motion aside. "That would be Hana, wouldn't it? Given her name, and her attraction to a certain Sun Guardian, who's trying to keep her hidden."

Takeshi joined in her laughter shortly before his smile turned to that particular grin that made her heart skip a beat. "Oh, but you're a special kind of flower, Haru," he said. "The kind that lives in spring and can't survive without the rain."

"Aren't you getting arrogant?"

"Just enough."

* * *

GASP! I ALMOST FORGOT TODAY!

BUT THEN I REMEMBERED! So there it was. I hope you enjoyed a little quiet time between these two.

The star thing might have been a bit ambiguous and I guess the symbolism gets a bit tangled. But I hope you got it anyway.

\- Pen


	14. End

**14: end**

* * *

Haru stares ahead of her, but without really registering what her eyes are seeing.

What is actually in front of her is the waiting area outside the emergency ward in the hospital belonging to Tsuna's family. The walls are white and sanitized, the faces of the few people here just as pale.

Haru has tried to pull herself together more than once but finds that she can't. Her mind is in turmoil, her heart frozen. She feels like she's left her soul someplace else. It doesn't even feel like she can find the strength to cry. If only she could, she thinks; then maybe she'd actually be able to do something.

Except she can't.

She can only wait.

Wait like she's been doing for the past five hours since Tsuna called her from some remote place in Russia. Wait with her heart in tatters because she knows that what is happening out there is about life and death. Not her life or death, though it feels like it.

It's not the first time Takeshi has gotten injured on a mission, but this time is so much worse. He has an agreement with Tsuna, after all; if he gets injured he stays off the grit until he's recovered. It's something he does because he can't be seen injured in the Family, and because both he, Tsuna, and Haru know that if she sees him injured she won't be able to concentrate. Especially if it's bad.

As far as Tsuna has told her he'd been hit by a bullet during a mission, nothing too serious but the Russian mafia got news of his being in a hospital for check ups within their territory and paid the staff to let one of their assassins poison him.

Only Takeshi's lack of contact with Tsuna since he'd arrived at the hospital had tipped their boss off. He'd gone to Russia himself, then, and had managed to get Takeshi stable just in time, but the Rain Guardian was still unconscious - kept in a forced coma. Not wanting to take any chances Tsuna had decided to bring Takeshi back. As they'd loaded Takeshi into the plane Tsuna had called Haru to warn her and prepare her.

Haru started pacing the length of the waiting room again.

What would she do if he never woke up? She knew the answer to that; she'd keep surviving, but it would be a grey existence without happiness, the only thing keeping her on this earth the deal she had with Tsuna. The golden years of her youth would become a smudged memory, burdened with the knowledge of his smile having vanished from the world.

She'd wasted their time, pushing him away. She'd forgotten where they were in the world, what dangers it held. Had she hurt his feelings? She really didn't know. If she had she might never get a second chance to make it up.

If he died-

A sob escaped her. Immediately she slammed a hand over her mouth. Her body tensed up, trying to repress her emotions. She felt panicked. He could die. It was the first time she'd thought about it like that and it made her heart beat faster in her chest, her throat contract so she could barely breathe, her eyes sting with tears.

Until now she'd been in shock at the news. Worried, yes, but she'd had no fear he wouldn't survive. Her brain had simply neglected to allow that possibility for the sake of her own sanity. Now she'd thought the thought and there was no way back, but she couldn't show emotion here. Her eyes scanned the waiting room. No one was obviously watching, but you never knew.

Haru's about to exit the waiting area when an ambulance arrives. Before she can stop herself she hurries over to the emergency exit, keeping just enough distance to not be in the way but not enough to not catch a glimpse of his face as the doors bang open and he's rushed in. Past her.

The world vanishes around her at the sight, the only thing remaining in her consciousness is his face. The tubes. The pale complexion that really isn't Takeshi. Haru sways and her knees give way.

Tsuna catches her elbow and pulls. She latches onto that secure line as if it's the only thing keeping her from falling over the edge - whatever awaits her at the bottom she isn't sure, but she doesn't want to know.

Haru doesn't ask if he'll be alright. She doesn't have the courage to do so. She doesn't care that Tsuna's employees are behind him, that he owns the hospital and what that means. She doesn't care for her reputation. She simply clings to Tsuna, crying her heart and soul out with the desperation of someone about to lose the thing in the world that's most important to her.

It's warm here...

There's a sense of familiar comfort like curling up on the couch in the winter months under a blanket. Like laughing with friends. Like a hand on her shoulder or on her head. Like sunlight, but also ... like rain, for some reason.

She revels in this warmth, enjoys it to the fullest, not wanting to give it up. If she does she has a feeling that something terrible will happen. The sun will vanish, the rain will stop falling on her.

She clings to the dream, but her consciousness is pulling her away, into the darkness of waking.

Waking isn't as terrible as she imagines it to be. It's not cold and dark, at least. There's a blanket slung over her shoulders, and she can feel the sun all around her, see it before she opens her eyes. She's holding onto something solid, too, and she can hear voices.

"Then that will be all for now, sir," a cool female voice says.

"Thank you," a familiar voice says, much closer. Something's wrong with it, though.

She's trying to figure out what it is while the door closes. The man on the bed just beside her - for she's aware she's sitting on a stool by a bed, her head resting on the mattress - yawns and slides a little down the pillows he's propped up against, his hand sliding.

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken yet," someone says behind her. She knows that voice; it's Hayato's.

"According to what you've told me she's had a rough night," the man in the bed replies. The voice is tired, flat, serious. It's wrong, she thinks; it sounds so weak. If there's one thing this voice shouldn't be it's weak. A hand brushes over her hair and he says in a lower, gentler tone "I'm sorry for the trouble, Haru."

Hayato shorts. "Try saying that to us," he snaps. "We were the ones having to rush all the way to Minsk to save your sorry arse."

"Sorry, Gokudera," the occupant of the bed says. There's a slight laugh in his voice that wheezes a little. It's the laugh that makes her realise whose bed she's resting on.

Her hand tightens around Takeshi's in an attempt to remind herself that he's really there, weak but alive. She can't quite believe it, but he squeezes back and that helps a lot.

"Hayato, won't you do me a favour?" Takeshi speaks up.

"Ha-? What do you need?"

"Well, I'd really like some milk, to be honest, but I can't exactly go get that myself," Takeshi says. "I know it's against regulation, but I'll be fine."

There's a small pause, but then Hayato agrees. Takeshi waits until the door has closed before he speaks. "Haru."

She knows he wants her to look at him, but she's afraid. She's afraid of seeing him in such a state of recovery where he might as well go either way. She's afraid of looking him in the eyes, knowing she could lose him again.

"The doctors say the poison is completely out of my system," he says as if he's been reading her thoughts. "They've even taken out most of the tubes by now."

Haru can tell he's gently teasing her, but it doesn't help her mood brighten. Still, she looks up, brushes the tears that fall away and looks at him.

Takeshi smiles reassuringly as if she's the one who's been in mortal danger. "See?"

Haru nods; she does see. He really isn't attached to anything, he breathes his own air, and he's sitting up. There are dark circles under his eyes and he's pale. He looks tired.

He's alive.

The thought occurs to her so suddenly she starts crying again. Relief floods her system and she hides her face in her hand, the other one gripping his as hard as she can.

"Hey, now. Weren't you getting better just now?"

Haru gives a great sniff and then pulls herself together. She shouldn't lose faith in him so willingly.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi," she says. She smiles a wobbly smile and wants to say more, but for whatever reason she's so relieved she can only really sit and look at him, reassuring her heart that he is there in front of her. Alive.

Still, she thinks, he isn't going to take a desk job after this. He'll be going out into the field again and be in danger, and she'll never ask him to quit. It's the way he is and what he loves to do, and even if that's dangerous she won't and can't make him stop. It's just the way things are.

He grins at her suddenly and changes the hold he has on her hand so their fingers are intertwined. "Stop apologising, Haru. Even if you see worrying as losing faith in me, I just see it as proof that you care about me."

"Hahi," she squeaks and blushes. She really has been putting on quite a display, but she can't blame anyone but herself. And looking at him now after the intense night of fear and worry she can't remember why she was pushing him away anymore. It's ridiculous when their existence is so fragile. He's been waiting for her all along and she's just been wasting time.

"You're right," she says at last. "I do care about you. And I bet you knew this too but - " she draws strength from their connected hands and looks up to meet his gaze " - I love you, Takeshi."

There's a very brief moment of silence in which he processes this piece of information, then he starts laughing. It's a full laugh that should be making him cough, but for some reason doesn't. As he laughs she pulls herself together, takes a moment to enjoy the rich sound, and then she becomes indignant. "What's so funny?"

Takeshi immediately stops laughing. He meets her gaze and they both smile knowingly; there's no reason to dwell on sadness anymore. Negative emotions should be left behind for they know the sky is watching over them both. "It's about time," he says, and pulls on her hand.

As she rises, pulling the blanket with her, and sits on the edge of the bed instead, he adds "what took you so long?"

She grins. "Work."

"Ah, yes," he chuckles, "that was always your first priority. But now I have even more of an excuse to distract you."

Childishly she sticks her tongue out at him. Takeshi grins and reaches out to trap it, but she retracts her head quickly, making them both laugh. What Haru doesn't expect to happen is that his hand changes target for her own; it grabs the one of hers that isn't still attached to his and pulls her to him roughly.

"Hahi!"

She lands on his chest, making him grimace. Seeing she's causing him pain Haru tries to sit up, but his arm locks her in place by encircling her middle.

"Takeshi," Haru warns, glowering down at him. She's resting her hands on his shoulders, and it's awkward sitting, because her feet are still swung out over the edge of the hospital bed.

The rain guardian smiles innocently up at her, but she can see the mischief in his eyes. "Relax," he says, voice warm, inviting. His hand flattens against her back, moving all the way up her spine.

"You know," she says, shivering a little. "You're technically my boss and this is sexual harassment."

"I'm amazed you can say that with a straight face," he drawls. His fingers rake through her hair. "Also you work for Tsuna, making us coworkers."

She sees his game, though she doubts it's a secret. His hand is slowly, gently pressing her head down towards him.

"Same difference," she says. Then she grins at him briefly and bows to peck his lips.

Well, she was only going to peck his lips, but the contact - innocent as it may be - is not as easy to give up once you've had even a small taste.

His lips are warm and a little dry. They gently massage hers in such an addicting way that she thinks she could give up a lot of things for the contact.

Haru lifts her head all too soon in her own opinion, breaking the kiss. She opens her eyes, ready to beam at him and tell him again how much she loves him, but the gaze that bores into hers makes her falter and blush again.

Having spent as much time with Takeshi as she has she knows he's keeping a mask on most of the time; a mask of smiles and laughter, and forced stupidity in order to make people underestimate him, trust they know where he stands. Beneath the mask is something she's rarely seen before, something Tsuna says only rarely appears out of battle. A dragon. And that's what she can suddenly see now; a predator with eyes on its target. The look makes her pull back a little in fear. Her heart that's been through so much these past hours hammers in her chest.

"Ta-"

"You know I love you, right, Haru?"

His voice is an octave lower than normal. His words make her heart still. His hand comes to a rest against her cheek and he smiles up at her, eyes gentling.

It feels like all his emotions have just descended upon her. Like gentle rain in the summer it soothes away the rest of her fears.

He's assuring her that she has nothing to fear. In his own way Takeshi is promising to never hurt her, not that she ever thought he would; they've known each other too long.

The feeling of being prey has vanished and is being replaced by an overwhelming joy that makes her cry all over again.

"Yes," she says with a stiff nod and encircles his shoulders in a hug. She buries her face in the cheap hospital shirt that smells of him and the metallic tang of medicine. "Sorry for making you wait," she mumbles into his neck.

His arms pull her closer. "You didn't really," he says. "You were right here all along, weren't you?"

"Yes, but -"

The door opens and a string of curses hit their ears. "For heaven's sake, Miura," Hayato snaps. "Are you trying to kill him all over again?"

There's a rich chuckle that belongs to Tsuna and next Hana says "well about time."

Aware that they suddenly have an audience Haru sits up, face flaming again. Takeshi grins at her, his hand keeping a firm grip on hers so she can't flee.

Keeping back a glare she turns to the others.

They're all there, of course. And though they're grinning - even Hayato is smiling overbearingly - she doesn't feel all that embarrassed. Just happy.

This is her family after all and even if they aren't doing good things all the time she wouldn't be any other place in the world.

* * *

THE THRILLING CONCLUSION!

I kid you xD there's more to come! Don't worry. Some of them BEFORE this, some of them - no, actually most of them are before this. There's a wedding, but I may have to do a rewrite since I want the message to be another. Or at least the feel of it. Maybe. We'll see.

Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll leave some thoughts!

Thank you for reading and see you soon!

\- Pen


	15. Family

**15: Family**

* * *

Growing up with Tsuna has always taught them that Family comes first. Family above family, but family above friends, and friends above everyone else.

The Family relies on both family and friends, so it is a strange system, indeed. When there are no wars and no intrigues and no shamans to be saved in the future what the boss does is help friends who need favors. In the end he will collect those favors, but will remember what the people who asked for his help once upon a time is capable of and he'll never demand anything they can't actually do. Nor would he ever put them in danger when it comes to the law or physical harm in general.

On other days he is spending the days celebrating happiness in the families that surround him, the ones that make up the people closest to him. He makes sure to remind those that they need to stay happy; it's what he's working so hard for after all. He views it as their obligation to him; the only thing they owe him. Not their craft, nor their loyalty, for that is something they give him because they love him - and also because he pays them for it.

Yet as Haru is helped into her shiromuku by Bianchi, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Yuni instead of any elder women from her biological family - because she is an only child, and her father was an only child, and her mother's family wants nothing to do with them anymore - she can't imagine doing this out of obligation.

She remembers Kyoko's wedding, Hana's wedding. Both had been grand christian weddings with every friend the Family had present. The first had been tradition, it could not be anything but a christian wedding considering the rules of the Family. The second had been out of choice and Haru did not know the reasons behind it. Like with Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding Takeshi and Haru didn't really have a choice; a shinto wedding was the tradition in the Yamamoto household. There was no way around it, but both were perfectly happy with this choice.

When they finish helping her dress Haru takes a moment to look into the mirror placed for her convenience. Her short hair has been extended for the occasion so she can wear the traditional hairstyle, which has been set up expertly by Kyoko. The thick layers of kimono upon kimono, the traditional shiromuku, is white. The white colour, while representing purity in Christian symbolism, represents the death of her life in her father's household as well as rebirth in Yamamoto's household.

Other than that it also speaks the message that she will do anything - dye her dress any colour - for the sake of her new family. It's a samurai tradition that she finds ironic.

Hana hands her the white hood, which Haru takes to put on herself. Before she lets it fall onto her head she grins at the others and says "see you on the other side."

The hood is another tradition that is like the christian one, but still very different. It is to hide her horns of jealousy for a mother-in-law that she does not have, after all, and the idea makes her smile even as she is hidden from view.

Her father knocks on the door and Haru casts one last look in the mirror, no longer recognizing herself. If there was anything she wished she could have done differently it was the colour of her gown; she would have rather worn blue.

* * *

Japanese weddings are usually prepared like this: even if modernity has made sure that most people meet each other naturally it is still custom for a friend of both families to introduce the bride and groom to each other. They mediate between the parents or leaders of the household while negotiations for the dowry take place. In this case that friend is Tsuna, who is already standing with Takeshi and his father before the shinto priest, who are both talking to the shinto priest. Kyoko hurries over to her husband and the other girls scatter in the crowd of close friends behind Haru as she and her father make their way to where Takeshi is standing, also in front of the priest.

The miko arrive and the priest does not need to call for order. The procession gathers and Haru takes her place beside Takeshi, behind the miko. Her mother is supposed to help guide her here, but since she is no longer amongst the living Haru walks with Bianchi instead. Behind them is an acolyte holding a large parasol, and behind him their fathers have taken up their places. Everyone else are walking in a mixed group of friends and Family.

They walk through the beautiful garden and Haru's eyes travel across the lake to the shedding sakura flowers. She can feel the sun's warmth on her back and knows that spring is almost over. The sky is high above their heads, protecting them, smiling at their happiness. Finally her eyes travel to Takeshi and she finds him already looking down at her. She beams at him and he returns the smile, but they exchange no words.

Bianchi assists her up the steps to the shrine, holding her shiromuku in place so it doesn't wrinkle or is otherwise disturbed, but after that the poisoner falls back as does everyone else to it is only Haru and Takeshi to take up the seats in front of the altar. Haru knows they're sitting just behind them, though.

To make sure no yokai or ayakashi interfere with the ceremony the priest purifies everyone present. The next thing that happens is the bride and groom offering vows of faithfulness and obedience, words that have been prepared for them centuries before. They smile at each other as they speak them, knowing full well that though they will be faithful to each other there will be no need for obedience.

When it is time for the San-San-Kudo ceremony Haru is grateful she has tasted sake before, grateful she is so used to it she does not pass out after the first or second cup. The priest places the cup in Takeshi's hand and a miko pours sake into the cup. He sips from it three times before handing it back to the priest, who then turns it to Haru. The miko pours more sake and like Takeshi Haru sips thrice. Once she is done the priest places the cup down and takes up a new one. The ritual repeats nine times.

Beautiful twigs bound with white bows and filled with precious green leaves are passed to the pair. Takeshi and Haru move the twigs in a pattern they've been practicing for weeks, laughing when one of them messed up. They place the twigs down in front of them, clap their hands once and say a prayer. The audience follows suit.

* * *

Once they're outside, and in spite of custom and the still remaining solemn feeling in the air Haru hugs her father as tightly as she can. She loves him dearly and she fears leaving him to himself. The old professor smiles kindly at his daughter and assures her he'll be fine.

Behind them Squalo yells something about people taking their sweet time, Takeshi laughs at their mentor. Haru turns to see Tsuna trying to make the two men calm down, but she can see that her husband - she finds that thinking of Takeshi like that comes natural - is itching to unload some of the energy he's been holding back while having to sit through the ceremony.

Haru shakes her head, feeling more amused than she probably should. Before she can really intervene Kyoko, Hana and Chrome appear to wish her happiness.

"Don't worry," Hana says, smiling rather smugly. "Yuni is taking care of it."

They all laugh at that, knowing full well that the pretty teenager can ensnare any person with only a smile - much to the annoyance of her consigliori.

They chatter for a moment until Tsuna has managed to calm the others down. Takeshi appears at her side, his arm resting lightly, insolently some would say, around her shoulders. "Ready to go?"

"Hahi!"

Haru swats him away, but smiles up at him anyway. "Definitely."

* * *

Tsuna has lent them one of his holiday homes for the honeymoon as one of the wedding presents. After the reception they change clothes and head for the private airport, where Vongola's jet is waiting.

They spend most of the flight sleeping off the long day, and even the car ride to the private home is spent in silence. Haru thinks she's sleeping for most of that journey as well, the familiar view of rural Italy passing them by.

It's only when they arrive and have settled in that they start to really feel the bliss of happiness that comes from being alone, at last, with no interruptions. Haru has to admit that she was sure there'd be none of that, none of the typical honeymooner bliss, as they've known each other for so long, yet she allows herself to be swept away by the smiles and laughter.

She loves him so dearly, after all, and she knows that she will never love another person like she does Takeshi - especially because she knows he loves her as much as she does him. She knows he will hoard her and protect her, and never allow her to let go of the attachment they've formed. It is the way of the Families; something she is fine with. Like the vow in her wedding dress; she will be painted any colour for his sake, for his family's sake, and for the sake of the Family.

It is no surprise to either of them when a call comes from Tsuna on the fourth day of their honeymoon. Takeshi has a job and it can no longer wait, no matter how long Tsuna wants to push it.

The two share a smile. "I guess it's time to go home," Haru says.

Takeshi grins. "The boss calls and we answer."

It is the way of their world, and no matter what family she belongs to, she knows where her loyalties lie; with two men she's loved at different times. Both she and Takeshi have dedicated their lives to Tsuna, and they've given their hearts to each other. There is simply no other way.

* * *

Sigh. I dunno. IMO this is a pretty boring oneshot, but I didn't have time to write something else so this is what you get. I wanted to make something that fit the culture so I did a bunch of research on japanese weddings, but I feel like it became too focused on describing what I found out instead of on their characters and what it meant to them.

Either way. I hope you at least enjoyed it a little.

Thanks for reading

\- Pen


	16. Dojo

**16: dojo**

* * *

"Ha!"

_Swish._

_Stomp._

"Ha!"

_Swish. _

_Stomp._

Some might say that the kiai and fumikomi-ashi of kendo practice would be distracting to someone studying something else, that the sound of a shinai cutting air in a repeated and powerful motion is a thing that makes their hackles rise. But the rustle of clothes, thump of steps across a hardwood floor and yells of the swordsman go mostly unnoticed by the girl by the door.

There's a feeling of energy in the air here that Haru loves. It's a fuzz of old customs and perfectly upheld traditions. There's no rush of traffic or another afternoon of stressed human beings. Only the need for perfection, the patience to reach it and the complete focus on it.

Overall it's an amazing feeling.

It motivates her beyond belief so she comes here to work and study, though she never brings anything electronic to the place as it would break the illusion.

Some days she forgets he's even there, working tirelessly for Vongola's sake - until he comes out of the shower, dressed but with damp hair, to join her in their studies or discussions on battle or business strategics. On other days he's the center of her attention because his style is a beautiful art to her that she'll never get enough of watching.

It's something she started doing at the end of middle school. She was avoiding Tsuna and the others, trying to get a hold of her broken heart and somehow she found her way to the well-trimmed garden outside the dojo, and eventually the interior.

Yamamoto didn't pay her much attention - he isn't the type of person who would sit down and force her to talk about her problems - but he didn't tell her to leave, either. Instead, when he was done he turned and asked her if she would please help him with a math assignment for school - he wouldn't dare ask Gokudera for obvious reasons.

And so a year has passed with her going there a couple of times a week, whenever they both have the time.

On one of the afternoons she's so into her work - she's writing an essay on international trade focused on the problems the European Union and other such economical systems create for the world as a whole - she doesn't notice him until he interrupts her mid-sentence.

Warmth envelopes her free hand and she's pulled to her feet.

"Hahi!"

Her pencil clatters across the floor and her papers are scattered as he swings her away from her work.

"Yamamoto! My -"

Laughter cuts her off and she looks up at him, affronted. "Didn't you need a break anyway, Haru?"

His hakama swishes around her bare legs as he guides her in an awkward dance, which is mostly awkward because she's stiff and confused at what he's doing. "Yes, but - no, I re-" she stops herself and frowns up at him. His hand is larger than she thought it would be, and he's holding her securely in spite of the fact that his hand is resting relaxedly, flat on her back. "Yamamo-"

With a flourish he swings her around again and instead of squeaking in insult she laughs. She loves the rush of movement, and she has to admit its nice to get off the floor. Yamamoto grins and there's an air of challenge around him that she can't quite refuse.

She places her hand on his upper arm and relaxes, letting him lead. They stumble around, laughing because neither has ever really practiced a waltz before, for a good quarter of an hour. Haru is amazed how easy it is to follow him, how much fun it is.

"No, no! You have to hold your head like this," she tells him, laughter in her voice as she tries to lift her hand from his shoulder to correct how he's to hold himself.

In response he bows forward, drops her momentarily - "Hahi!" - before catching her again. Haru is gripping his haori and trying to regain her breath. "What was that for?" she complains, glowering up at him.

"What's the point of dancing and having fun if we have to be all stiff about it?" He asks, smiling pleasantly but his eyes aren't completely cheerful. Haru tries not to shudder at the thought.

"We-well, I -" she stutters but isn't completely sure what to say. She swallows. "Shouldn't we be doing this properly?"

"And if I want to look at you while I dance with you?"

Haru blushes to the hair and he laughs, pulling her upright again. It's really amazing how easily he does that, the only part of her brain that hasn't been completely muddled by him, comments. But then, he is a trained hitman...

Yamamoto pulls her around, and her feet follow him automatically. He's still chuckling at her, but he doesn't tease her with it anymore. Somehow it ends up being just as fun as before and she soon forgets what he said, though she doesn't try to correct him again.

When they hear the door to the main house open and shut they stop dancing. It is like an unspoken thing between them that they do not want his father's attention for this so she collects her pencil and returns to her papers, while Yamamoto takes up the sword once more.

When Yamamoto Senior has checked on them - he nods at Haru and smiles slyly at his son - Haru gathers her things and stops working. "What brought that on?" she asks him finally.

Yamamoto stops mid-swing. He lowers his shinai and turns half way to look at her. "It's nearly Christmas," he says slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How do you usually spend it?"

"With you guys," she says matter-of-factly, "Christmas is meant to be spend with friends, right?"

He laughs softly. "I guess that's true," he says. "But what about Family?"

Haru frowns. The way he says it makes it sound like he means Vongola, but that's... "Ah! Kyoko told me about that," she says. "You're all going to this big gala, aren't you?" She feels a little left out then. Like Hana she's probably going to be kept out of it because there's no need for her to come, because she's to be kept hidden so no one notices that she's a lot of the brains behind Tsuna... But still. "I wish I could go too," she admits on a long wistful sigh. "See HQ, the fairy tale-like atmosphere of a real European party..."

Yamamoto crouches before her. For a moment he just watches her. Then he grins. "For a smart person you sure are stupid, Haru."

Her hackles rise at the jibe. "Hahi! Take that back!"

He laughs. "No."

"Take it back! Haru isn't stupid!"

That makes him laugh even harder and he sits down properly. "You're using third person again," he observes.

She flushes, but sniffs indignantly and looks away.

"What if I granted your wish?" he asks, and his voice is quiet, serious.

Her act falls away and she looks back at him. "...what do you mean?" Was he actually asking her to be his partner for this?

He opens his mouth and she can just tell he's going to make another jibe at her intelligence. "Well, I suppose Squalo dressed up in something flowery might look good enough to pass as a female -" he grins when she 'hahi!'s at the suggestion "- but I think he'd kill me if I even suggested it so I don't think I have much of a choice."

Haru pouts, but it's hard because she can't help but smile. "So, what? Haru is just a last option?"

The way he looks at her changes suddenly. Yamamoto's expression, like Tsuna's and Gokudera's, can turn steely. It's a sign of danger, and this look certainly is, but it isn't steely. It's warm, like white-hot iron, like the sun, but his eyes are dark and enticing instead of blinding like light, and she feels scorched by the emotions she sees in their depth. "Never."

"Ha...hi...?" Haru blinks, and tries to remember what he's responding to. It feels like he's just told her something important but she doesn't really get it. Her mind is muddled and all she can really concentrate on is the way he's looking at her.

Then he grins and laughs, and it feels like a spell has been broken. "We're friends after all," he adds. "And, anyway, I think it's unfair you girls aren't all invited just because it's a Guardian thing. We're in this together and if this is the only way for all of us to go, then so be it."

"There's also the fact that you need someone to dance with," she teases.

"What do you mean? With how good I look I've never had troubles with girls."

Her gasp of outrage echoes along the walls. "You arrogant -"

He raises an eyebrow at her, "arrogant what?", and she ends up throwing her pencil at him, which results in another argument.

One day she stops to look at the plaques on the wall. They hold the name of the dojo - Asari Gumi - the names of the former masters, the dojo rules written up in beautiful calligraphy. There are also the purposes of kendo in general, something she especially pays attention to:

To mold the mind and body.

To cultivate a vigorous spirit,

And through correct and rigid training,

To strive for improvement in the art of Kendo.

To hold in esteem human courtesy and honor.

To associate with others with sincerity.

And to forever pursue the cultivation of oneself.

Thus will one be able:

To love one's country and society;

To contribute to the development of culture;

And to promote peace and prosperity among all peoples.

The text makes her smile for it fits him - and his family, his tradition - almost down to the last dot. It even makes her think of the stories of the loyalty Asari Ugetsu showed Vongola Primo - in a sense the Italian was his warlord.

She'd seen Takeshi in action; both in actual combat and in practiced mock-battles with other kendoka. In both cases she's seen exactly how much intelligence and discipline it has taken him to become as good as he is with the sword. There was more to it than brawn, more to it than even intelligence. She's once heard Squalo complain that Takeshi's dedication was parted between sword and baseball, but at least that did not seem to be the case anymore; he's given everything to the sword. It's easy to tell.

For that she admires him. He seems so settled, in his schooling, in his training, in his job, in his mind. She isn't sure she understands how he can be that settled at their young age so once she asks him about it.

Takeshi lowers his sword slowly, focusing his full attention on her before he answers. "A couple of weeks before we met," he says. His words come as slowly as his movements. "I became friends with Tsuna. Have you ever heard that story?"

Haru shakes her head. She expects him to start telling it immediately, but he doesn't. Instead he asks her to wait.

He finishes training, cleans the dojo as is required of him once he finishes - and showers before he starts. For half an hour he vanishes to clean himself up. When he returns he brings tea as well. He places a steaming mug in her hands and it grounds her; she hasn't even realized how tense she is. She's known him for so many years now; they're in second year of high school after all. It's been over five years and she can read most of his moods by now. He isn't too happy with the topic and usually he'd brush her off but for some reason he's decided to tell her...

Yamamoto settles himself more comfortably and starts to talk. He is serious, but precise and there is nothing monotonous or depressing about the way he speaks. There is no trace of grief there, no remains of what he must have felt then. She supposes that he has gotten over it, but... The story he tells is still so _sad_.

Haru has known loneliness. To her peers she's always been a little weird, she never had any friends and was kind of an outsider before Tsuna and Vongola. She's never had a best friend before Kyoko. But Takeshi's loneliness is different. It's the kind of loneliness that comes with being in the middle of a crowd of strangers who all call you friend when no one actually knows you. It's the kind of loneliness that makes you think you aren't lonely at all, the kind of loneliness that makes you strive to meet their expectations because if you don't then you're truly alone - a horrible fate you're trying to avoid no matter what.

The worst part is that you know deep down something is terribly wrong, but instead of facing it you use all your strength on clinging to the illusion. If you don't you feel your life will end.

For Takeshi that illusion depended on baseball - after all it was the only thing he had; the only thing he was good at. But the more desperately he clung to that single lifeline the more shrivelled it became. His abilities declined and he hated himself for it. He lost sleep and his grades became worse, which he laughed off as usual, but because of that baseball became an even worse burden, until he made a rookie mistake; he broke his arm.

The lifeline snapped.

Even if Tsuna hadn't come along and given him bad advice he probably would have tried to take his own life, Takeshi tells her. It's more likely that because Tsuna felt responsible that he survived. And because of Tsuna he's learnt the value of his own life - just like Gokudera - and that his friends are what keeps him alive.

It's been a while since Haru has cried for someone else. She's grown stronger over the years; working for the mafia does that to you. Still. She cries because she still misses her mum once in a while, sometimes she cries for the bleak future ahead of her. She cries when she hates herself the most - for being naive, for getting caught up in petty things.

Now she cries for Takeshi.

She can believe that something so terrible hides in his past, and she can't even wish it away. Maybe he wouldn't be the person he is today without it after all. But she thinks she understands him a little better now.

She sees why he has chosen to follow Tsuna, why he's grateful and loyal to Reborn. And he's happy even if Vongola isn't legal, even if his friends are criminals. Even if it has made him a killer. All because Vongola has taught him that he's not alone, that he's more than any one thing and that no one will abandon him if he fails once.

"Do you see now?" he asks, pushing a strand of hair from her face. He avoids her tears completely. "Why I am as settled? I know where my loyalties and my heart lie. My life depends on them, but I have no regrets."

Haru nods and tries to smile through her tears. It fails and cracks, but he returns it none the less.

He really is an amazing person, she thinks. He's seen a lot of things, has experienced happiness and sorrow. Corruption, hate, tragedy. They're all there behind the smile, experiences that has only made him stronger. It's a wonder he's been able to stick to his path. Yet he has stuck to it without losing his smile and that, more than anything, is what makes him amazing.

"Why did you tell me this?" She asks.

His smile is warm. "Because I wanted to."

He rises and takes their empty mugs away. As he vanishes out the door he leaves behind a Haru with much on her mind.

Her gaze travels to the open door. It is late summer and it's raining heavily outside. The drops fall large and eternally, while the dry earth swallows them without complaint, happy to accept what the sky has to offer.

Haru dries her eyes and smiles. She knows now, something she will deny to everyone because she does not need these emotions to move ahead, because she will become someone who works for the Family. Still, she knows. She knows that she loves him.

It is not an easy knowledge to hold. She'll try not to tell anyone, try to keep it from him. It's not like with Tsuna after all; it's not a childhood obsession. These emotions are heavy. They're warm and full, and _so heavy_. She knows instinctively that she won't be able to get rid of them easily, but she also knows she can use them; she won't be able to give her heart to anyone else and that is a protection in itself. She won't have to worry; no man will be able to seduce her or sway her loyalties.

Like Takeshi she has already decided to dedicate her mind, her time and her work to the Family. Like him nothing will deter her from that. Like him her warlord is Tsuna. Vongola simply comes first and she will become a working woman, someone everyone can depend on to keep them on the right side of a line drawn between death and mortality. It is the only thing she can do to keep her mind off what her heart feels - and the pain it will otherwise cause her. She can still enjoy his smile and his company, but she will make no claim to it. That is not for her.

Haru smiles at the rain.

It's a good plan and she thinks it'll make her content. The golden days will not end with this and she will not hate her life.

She becomes aware that he's watching her from the door. When she looks up there is a shadow over his face, but he steps out of it and smiles.

"Come on," he says. "I'll walk you home."

She follows him without complaint.

* * *

So yeah. It's been a while. And there's only this one and the next one left. But these two are actually my favourites; they were written after a dry period and they just feel ... better somehow, as if I suddenly had a better grasp of the characters.

Anyway... after next chapter is up there probably won't be coming anything more up on my ffnet account in a while, since I've sorta lost my passion for fic writing. I'm focusing a lot more on my original stuff, which you can find on my dA account (just in case you're following me for my stories and not for my ships) so yeah...

Thank you for following me until now. It's been a real pleasure.


	17. Summertime

**17: summertime**

* * *

A bubbly laughter rose in her throat, and she let it fly off into the night air.

It echoed between the buildings and she wished there was more light.

Maybe if there were fireflies she'd like the alley more.

"What are you laughing at?"

The amused voice came from somewhere behind her and Haru spun to face her companion.

Unfortunately her balance wasn't as good as it usually was - probably the alcohol - and she tripped.

A strong hand grabbed her upper arm, helping her to keep steady and saving her from an undignified faceplant. The thought made her laugh again.

"I was thinking about Hayato," she said.

Takeshi grinned. Though there was almost no light in the alley, the little moon light the high walls did allow in seemed to reflect off of him and he was shining. Again she reflected, it was probably the alcohol. "Yeah, his soldiers are going to have a blast reminding him that a puny strategist beat him at drinking."

"If they forget to we better remind them," Haru giggled. She was gripping his arm as he lead her further down the alley. She wasn't sure where they were going but she wasn't afraid. This was Takeshi, after all.

She briefly recalled Gokudera Hayato lying on the floor, a pitiful mess, after about two bottles of … what had it been again? It had been a tough battle but he'd gotten what he deserved in the end.

Haru and Takeshi shared a grin.

The alley opened up into a wider street. It was three in the morning, and the street lamps were flickering here and there, insects swarming beneath their light.

Letting go of Takeshi's hand Haru sprinted ahead, straight out onto the tarmac, spinning under the starry sky. The red dress she'd decided to wear fluttered against her thighs. She could feel the stony surface beneath the soles of her feet. It was warm. Where had she left her heels?

"You're going to get run down, Haru," Takeshi said. There was laughter in his voice.

Haru stopped abruptly. The world spun momentarily, but not as badly as she'd expected. The effects must have been wearing off, then, she thought. "They wouldn't dare," she declared.

"Why not?" When she kept turning to look for him, Takeshi added. "Over here" and she found him on the opposite side of the road. It didn't faze her. She could see her heels in his hands and the sea behind him.

Haru scrunched up her nose and said "because I'm part of Vongola and they wouldn't dare," as if it was a big secret. It _was_ a big secret.

Now that set him off laughing with full force. Haru decided it was her favorite sound then and there. When he finished he turned his warmest smile her way. "Come here," he commanded, but his voice was soft - like the breeze from the sea, warm but not hot like it would have been under the high sun. He was offering her his hand.

Haru hurried over to take it. She loved this man, she decided, smiling up at him in adoration, as their hands connected. She was going to tell him, was her second drunken decision. "Takeshi, I -"

The nausea caught her by surprise.

* * *

Takeshi was still laughing twenty minutes later.

They'd found a playground not so terribly far from there. It was close to a vending machine so he'd gone to get her some water after she'd calmed down a bit.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, chuckling.

Haru pulled the flask of water out of his hand. "Greatly detoxicated," she snapped. "Thanks. You were a great help."

"You have to admit," he said, a grin splitting his face from one ear to the other, "that was one spectacular show of stomach muscle. Squalo would be proud."

"The hell he would!"

She opened the bottle and swallowed half of its contents, not caring that some of the water trickled down her chin in the process.

"Whoa, did I accidentally mix you up with Gokudera?"

Haru snorted and Takeshi laughed. "How very lady-like."

"Are you done?"

"Not quite."

Takeshi took the swing Haru wasn't occuping, but said nothing more for a while. Haru narrowed her eyes at the sea ahead of them. "I'm never drinking with Gokudera again," she said. "And if I'm not dying from hangover tomorrow I'll be the first to make sure _he_ does."

"I'm pretty sure you already did."

Haru turned to make sure he wasn't joking. He was smiling politely, but she could just tell he was amused. It was probably the best entertainment he'd had in ages. "You're in terribly good humor today," she observed.

"That I am," he replied, grinning. "Summer is upon us. You're not busy with university and I don't have work."

That deflated her completely. She knew what he wasn't saying; that it'd been so long since they'd all had fun together, that the Family was becoming too big of a deal for them, that he'd missed a good sincere laugh.

Haru dug her toes into the sand, considering her best options. She was still relatively tipsy, after all. Well, there was nothing else to do in this small Sicilian town, so why not?

With a great heave on the swing's chains she pulled herself up, swayed for a moment - her balance was alright - and then spun to grab Takeshi's hands.

The Rain Guardian smiled, a little puzzled, and let her drag him to his feet. Haru pried her shoes from his fingerss and started across the playground towards the beach. Takeshi followed her without a word.

They made their way almost all the way down to the surf before Haru stopped. She dropped her heels in the sand and took up his free hand, which she placed on her waist.

Takeshi, quickly catching on, pulled her a little closer and started a slow pace in circles. It wasn't the festive dance they usually entertained, nor was it as formal. The sandy underlay and alcohol in their systems made their footwork clumsy, and they had to use each other for support. It was intimate and quiet, with the occasional laughter.

The moon illuminated their path, keeping the rest of the world in half darkness. It felt like they were alone in the world, on the beach, with the ocean as their only other companion.

His hold changed. Takeshi pulled her a little closer and placed his forehead against hers. The way he was holding her now was more powerful and his steps more controlled. In this slower dance there was no occasional laughter, but there was a tender smile and adoration in his brown eyes. They were dark and she couldn't look away - she wouldn't. The warmth that enveloped her body wasn't the heat of the warm summer night, but all his. She loved this warmth that came with being this close to him. It was a pleasure she didn't allow herself often.

Just like she could see his feelings reflected in his eyes she let her emotions flow into her gaze and her smile.

Finally he spoke. "I have to leave tomorrow," he said. The way he said it made it very clear what he was referring to. "I won't be back for a couple of weeks."

One step. Two steps.

She'd forgotten to think about it.

"Don't you know when you'll be back?"

She could see her own reflection in his eyes. The pain was there too. Takeshi blinked and it was gone, leaving a blank. "No."

His grip on her tightened and she took a step closer. Had they stopped dancing? She wasn't sure.

"Where are you going?"

He shook his head and she knew he couldn't tell her, that it was better for her not to know. She didn't belong to him so she shouldn't press. She knew she could, but they both knew she wouldn't.

"I'll come back," he said and emotion returned to his eyes. A weight lifted from her shoulders at the sight of his will. It was like a fire that burned in the air between them. It was a promise she'd hold on to.

Haru let her hand glide up his shoulder and settled on the back of his neck. She wasn't going to think about what she wanted to do next. Her feet glid in the sand as she stood on tip toes and used her hand on his neck to pull him down.

Takeshi followed her silent demand with ease. His lips met hers.

A current of blue fire ran through her veins, and it was anything but calming. It was a brand on her heart and her conscience, and there was a part of her that reminded her that this was her first kiss. He must have known too for he was careful not to scare her off. His lips massaged hers and the world seemed to narrow in even more.

Haru closed her eyes. It didn't matter. It was always supposed to be him.

His arm pulled her closer and his free hand pulled through her short locks. With that hand he angled her head and the kiss went from gentle, careful, to hard, like he was trying to imprint something on her. Her heart hammered in her chest, her fingers gripping onto his dress shirt. She breathed in through her nose. She could smell him; a mix of ash and sweat and sea breeze.

When Takeshi pulled back they were both breathing raggedly. Haru's eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. She didn't get to see much before he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Was he shaking? "That wasn't fair, Haru," he said, breath on her ear. "I won't be able to concentrate tomorrow."

The strategist grinned. Her nose was touching his neck. "Serves you right," she said, "for all the sexual harassment you've been dishing out these past few years."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar."

"Takes one to know one."

"That line's always been bullshit."

He let out a short chuckle. "Are you sure you're not Gokudera?"

She sniffed indignantly. "Would you kiss Hayato?"

Had it been anyone else he would have probably spluttered, but Takeshi just let out another bark of laughter and said "I think I'd rather kill myself."

"You think?"

"I know."

He fell silent again, but the banter had served its purpose; he was relaxed now and she could breathe easy. They weren't going to talk about what had transpired. She wasn't ready and he wasn't ready. She'd given him something to come back to, but also something to lose. That in itself was cruel. Especially in their field of work.

Haru pulled her arms around his neck and pressed herself up against him for only a second. Then she pulled back to smile up at him. "You better come back before summer is over," she said. "I still want to go camping, and go see that carnival in Berlin, and out dancing again. You also owe me cake for that bet the other da-"

"Hey! You clearly cheated at that!"

"How do you cheat at hitting a ball with a bat?"

"I don't know, but you've never hit it before!"

Haru laughed. "And have you considered the fact that I might have gotten more accurate?"

Takeshi grinned. "Haru, darling." The way he said it sent a chill down her spine. His arm snuck around her shoulders and he started guiding her back towards the street. "You almost broke your wrist a month ago, trying to prove that you could hit the ball."

"I think the most important word here is 'almost'," she said, halting to grab her heels. Takeshi laughed and she pouted.

"Don't worry, Haru," he said. "I'll buy you cake anyway."

"You better admit to me winning that bet," she said, poking him in the side. He didn't even squirm.

"No way," he laughed.

Haru's fingers dug into his shirt. "Be fair," she pleaded, making him laugh harder.

She didn't want to let go.

* * *

_Original AN:_

This was written at 2-4 in the morning while listening to Summertime Sadness, which you should be able to tell from some of the hints shown here.

Yes, it was their first kiss. It's the summer just after her fourth semester at university so they're pretty _old_. But well, it's been a long journey - probably not always coherent… oh well.

_Additional Notes:_

So there. A proper bittersweet ending ending for these two problematic idiots (even if I had originally planned more chapters planned, though those won't ever see the light of day, so please don't ask).

Thank you for following these two and me for these past few years. As I wrote in the AN a few chapters back I probably won't be writing anymore fics - possibly ever - since I've kinda lost my passion for fic writing. If you like my writing enough to have a look I'm currently posting an original story on dA (acc name: xStoneHill) and it's quite good if I do say so myself.

Anyway.

Thank you for following me, for your wonderful reviews, and for reading my stories.

Happy hunting for other writers and I wish you all the best.

\- Pen


End file.
